


Sharingan Imprint

by Sunaiya



Category: Naruto, Sasuke (TV)
Genre: Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Dominant Sasuke, Konoha - Freeform, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Lets, M/M, Mild S&M, Multichapter, Naruto is Just Naruto, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Relationship(s), SasuNaru - Freeform, Seme Uchiha Sasuke, Shinobi, Submissive Naruto, Thing - Freeform, Top Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke Returns to Konoha, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, brief hashirama and madara scene, do, long chapters, sasuke likes to push naruto against things, this, uchiha secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-08-17 12:12:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunaiya/pseuds/Sunaiya
Summary: Sasuke learns of another Uchiha secret upon the death of his brother that would change everything. A secret buried deep in the Uchiha Estate and hidden carefully by Madara Uchiha. After learning the truth he has a possession he is trying to bring into his grasp, the only problem is, this particular item fights back. The Sharingan, used to bring down anyone who falls prey to its gaze, leaves its mark in more ways than one.





	1. Welcome Home Sasuke

The Uchiha had another secret that was only known among their clan, and when they were all killed, the secret seemed to die with them. The last remaining survivors were Itachi, and Sasuke Uchiha, his little brother. The younger Uchiha was much too little at the time to have been told by his parents, as his mind was mentally incapable of absorbing the information for what it meant…until he finds out. Inscribed in scrolls long since locked away by the village council, tells the story of a young Uchiha who fell in love with a young Senju boy. This was the story of Madara and Hashirama that no one had heard before. Madara had befriended Hashirama at a river on a summer day, the water had been sparkling much like the tears that graced the young Senju’s face at the loss of his little brother. The Uchiha looked cautiously from the treeline before he had come out. His presence had shocked the crying boy, Madara, who understood his pain more than anyone had quickly become close to him. They spent their days playing in secret away from all of the bloodshed and war that was brought by their fighting clans. The two began to grow and as Madara bloomed from a boy into a young man, he began to develop feelings that he didn’t quite understand himself, that were stronger than friendship. One evening, the sun was peeking softly over distant mountains and painted the world red and orange. Hashirama and Madara were sparing and the grass rustled under their feet. Sweat droplets danced around each of them with every movement. Hashirama made a move forward to punch at Madara when the Uchiha side stepped and grabbed his wrist pulling him forward knocking him off balance. The Senju landed hard on his stomach with Madara holding his body to the ground with his own weight. The younger boy felt rocks dig into his stomach and he gritted his teeth pleading with his friend to let him up. The Uchiha with his sharingan glowing brightly didn’t just leave his mark on the ninja world, he left his mark on the boy he had called his best friend.  
Chapter 1  
Pain… it was all he felt in his heart knowing that he had failed to bring his best friend home, and to bring Sakura happiness again. Confusion, would be an understatement of what he felt years later with the Uchiha standing in front of him claiming he was ready to return. Naruto had never thought in a million years that Sasuke would have returned of his own accord, especially after he had nearly killed him just months prior. The blonde truly though that Sasuke had made true on his word to cut all ties between him and his old friends, especially Naruto. Naruto clenched his fists at his side in agitation, feeling the nails like little pin pricks draw blood from his palms. He didn’t know what to feel, or think, or even say, for once in his life, Uzumaki Naruto was quiet. Going back to earlier that morning, three shinobi had been in training ground three sparing and honing their skills. It was a very hot day, the soft breezes that were offered felt so nice on heated skin. Sweat rolled down Naruto in little drips and the blonde had long since discarded his shirt and opting for his orange and black training shorts rather than the ones he usually wore. He had been in the middle of a taijutsu battle with Kiba, when the feeling of being watched made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and he momentarily lost his focus, and that split second was all it took for Kiba to find an opening through his distraction. Realizing his mistake too late, Naruto closed his eyes and braced for the punch that never came. Everything became quiet, scary quiet, peaking an eye open, Naruto squinted from the bright sunlight shining against a tall dark figure. Though the dark haired boy’s back was to him, he could recognize his best friend anywhere and the familiar Uchiha crest that adorned his back. His eyes widened despite the burn from the shining sun. There stood Sasuke gripping a shocked Kiba's fist tightly with his own hand. From a distance you could hear the soft labored puffs coming from an equally shocked Sakura. “S-Sasuke…?” Naruto trailed off hearing a trademark hum coming from Sasuke that served no other purpose than to simply acknowledge Naruto’s presence. Kiba grunted in pain as Sasuke tightened his grip harshly before letting go causing said boy to rear back and put a couple spaces of distance between them. The wind suddenly blew a very harsh and loud gust of air in their direction, in any other circumstance they all would have sighed and relaxed into the welcoming coolness. The thickness in the air made that impossible and once it quieted down again Naruto was the first to regather enough of his thoughts to speak. “What are you doing here? How did you…?” Naruto bit his tongue when his former best friend turned to face his direction with eyes glowing brightly. Worried Sasuke had come to finish the job he tried to accomplish at Orochimaru’s hideout the blonde went on the defense and jumped back to where Sakura stood still dumbfounded and holding her hands closely to her chest in reserve. “Hn, I live here” was the only answer the raven had the nerve to mutter. It was Sakura’s turn to say something “You stopped living here when you left years ago, you can’t just barge in and proclaim that”. Naruto was slightly taken aback that it was Sakura of all people calling out the flaw in her precious Sasuke’s logic. Sasuke seemed to sneer at that and the one side of his mouth tilted up in mockery “you all are the ones who practically begged me to return only a couple months ago. I have accomplished my goals so, hear I am”. His face fell back into its emotionless state after he made his point clear. He kept one hand rested on the top of his sword as if in defense, however, his relaxed form held no belief that we would truly make a move to attack. Well one thing led to another and here they were walking the streets of Konoha once more after just having left the Hokage’s office to get Sasuke’s papers of admittance back into the village. It was awkward but things were slowly starting to settle as they ran into several of their other friends along the way to the Uchiha’s compound. Naruto was sorta lost in his own thoughts, though, Tsunade had been apprehensive about letting Sasuke back into the village. After all he technically had been considered a rogue ninja, with a bounty on his head. If Sakura and him hadn’t been there to vouch for him with a little help from Kakashi Sensei, then Sasuke surely would have been killed rather than readmitted. He knew just as well as Tsunade that if there was anytime to allow the Uchiha back into the village it was then. Sasuke had killed his brother, who had an even greater bounty for his slaughter than his younger brother. It could easily be played off that Sasuke had simply been sent on a mission in secret rather than left of his own accord. If this was believed by the people of Konoha, The raven would be viewed as a hero and welcomed back with open arms. Everyone was cautious of Sasuke but you could see the joy behind their eyes that their classmate had decided to return. Sasuke had a different air around him, Naruto stared at his back as he couldn’t quite pinpoint it, but it felt domineering. As if feeling the Blondes gaze Sasuke looked back at him sharply causing his breath to hitch and him to turn his head away from the hard look. Naruto cursed his weakness, Sasuke’s presence was strange, and it was making him nervous. The blue eyed boy shook his head and scrunched his face as if willing all of his current emotions out of his body. “Naruto, are you okay?” Sakura asked worried causing the boy to spring his eyes open and look up to see everyone staring at him. He blushed and cracked a huge smile rubbing the back of his head “Y-Yah Sakura-Chan, just a little tired is all from the training” She tilted her head and held her left wrist with her right hand behind her back before speaking “Well we were just talking and thinking maybe we could all go to Ichiraku to celebrate”. That perked the boy up right away who was always excited to eat a good bowl of ramen. Forgetting all of his weird thoughts and replacing them with the thought of his favorite meal. He rushed ahead of the pack that included Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, Choji, Shino, Sakura, and Sasuke. The rest of the group was more than likely still out training and they all knew Hinata and Neji had some sort of clan event they had to go to that evening. Naruto sat down as the others pushed the hanging cloth in front of the entrance out of their way. Naruto sat close to the wall to give his friends the choice as to where they preferred to sit. The blonde went stiff when Sasuke of course decided to sit next to him. Soon relaxing into the smell that flooded his senses, this was the smell of home. “Miso Ramen!” the blonde boy shouted excitedly leaning over the counter slightly. His antics were nothing new the the group who simply hummed at his antics before ordering their own food. Naruto momentarily felt the black glance of the raven haired boy sitting next to him who took to drinking some sort of amber tea from the steamy green ceramic cup in his hand. “Teme, you’re crowding my space” the blonde whined at the Uchiha boy who ignored him. Even through all of these years Sasuke had remained as untalkative as ever. You could tell he clearly listened to everything that went on around him as if coldly calculating each person’s personality. He would never truly say anything unless it was to contradict something someone else had said, or if he found what had been said worthy of the one or two words he would use to reply. He was still Sasuke, this sent an almost warm feeling through Naruto to think that things could maybe be how they were before his friend had left. 

~.~  
The day grew dark and the early boisterous nightlife had begun to give way to the quiet of the late evening. Most of the group had gone to their homes already either needing sleep for an upcoming mission or just to calm their worrying parents. All that remained now was the members of team 7 aside from Kakashi of course. Sakura had spent most of the night trying to ask questions to Sasuke about the time that they had been apart as well as fill him in on all that he had missed. Naruto believed a part of her existed that still wished she could be with the Uchiha as more than a friend. Her immature fawning gave way to a more refined way of speaking to the boy. Sasuke was comfortable with the situation though because we all knew that anytime the dark haired boy was uncomfortable with something he tended to just avoid it altogether. Most of Sakura’s babbling was answered with silence but Sasuke offered a sound of acknowledgement here and there which fueled her to continue on. Naruto of course had his fair share of stories and statements to add to the conversation and all the years they had spent apart almost seemed to melt away. “Sai is on a solo mission right now, but when you see him, just know he can be a little bit overbearing” Naruto said with an exhausted edge in his voice thinking about all of the times their other teammate had unintentionally insulted them. “Naruto” Sakura chastised “you can’t talk bad about Sai while he’s not even here to defend himself”. The pink haired girl went to smack his head and he attempted to dodge out of the way of the blow but accidentally tripped on a root that had dug its way up through the ground. He attempted to correct himself but his balance was already non existent as he fell backwards. He fell back into something sturdy, and warm and felt something strong snake around his waist, steadying him. He opened one eye before deeming it safe to open the other. Wind chimes clanged together somewhere nearby. Naruto looked down first at the white-cloth cloaked arm around his waist that gripped his hip strongly on the other side. He followed said arm before looking up into two eyes that were giving him a hard look. “Dobe, you are still as idiotic as ever, at least watch where you are stepping. You’re supposed to be a Shinobi, not fall on your face”. Naruto was quick to shove Sasuke away, getting over the initial shock of the fall. “No one asked you to help me bastard. I had the situation under control”. Figures the most words he uttered through the whole night were used to insult the blonde. Sakura who had been standing in shock simply laughed at our argument “You two really haven’t changed”. Holding her stomach with one arm, she used the other to bring her hand to her face and wipe away a tear from her eye. The look on her face said everything she felt, her joy. Regaining her composure, she stood up straight before turning and waving to the two. “I have to go home now guys, knowing my parents they will have the ANBU out looking for me soon if they don’t see me. Try not to kill each other please”. The two boys watched their friend and teammate's retreating form into her housing development. “Hm” Sasuke voiced before turning to walk off. Naruto hot on his tail not finished talking to him, the blonde boy had some questions of his own that somehow he knew Sasuke would ignore had he asked in front of all their friends. Their footsteps in the dirt were all that was heard in the quiet village, all the shops long since shut down and only a couple of convenience stores still lit up. Sasuke stopped short and without turning around spoke “what are you doing dobe?”. Naruto’s face scrunched at the name and he raised his hands to rest behind his head “How did you get away from Orochimaru? I know I’m not always that bright but even I can tell he is not an easy opponent”. Sasuke glanced back at his friend with those same eyes that always seemed to scream that he was sizing you up. “Orochimaru was already weakened through his need for a new vessel. I took advantage of his situation to rid this world of him”. Naruto blinked his shock at Sasuke’s confession, sure he had asked, but he wasn’t really expecting an answer. Naruto cracked a huge grin on his face “I see, well I’m glad you didn’t let that bastard take you that easily”. Sasuke turned away continued to walk and Naruto’s smile fell, the feeling in the air was once again heavy as the question that weighed on the blue eyed boy’s mind was bubbling to the surface. “Why did you really decide to come back Sasuke?”, again causing the black haired boy to freeze. “I don’t have to explain my motives to you” the Raven replied “Then you do have motives for coming back. I know you well enough to know you don’t go somewhere just because you miss someone. You went to Orochimaru to become stronger, you went to Itachi to satisfy your hatred, so what is it now?”. Naruto couldn’t see the sinister smirk that was present on the others face as his eyes glowed red with the excitement. “You’re right Naruto, I always have a reason behind my actions. I do have a motive not that your less than capable brain could comprehend it. Firstly, there is something I am searching for, a piece of familial information. If it gives me the information I am looking for I will continue on with my ‘motive’ as you call it. There is something I desire to have in my possession.” Those red eyes seemed to pierce through Naruto who gave him a challenging stare back. “What is it?” he questioned, when he received no answer in return he continued on. “I’m not going to let you steal something Teme, this is our home. Yours and mine, Sakura’s and Kakashi Sensei’s, we need to…” Naruto didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence when the air was knocked out of him and he found himself slammed against the rough fence of the Uchiha estate. The fan shaped symbol resting right behind his head as if intimidating him. He blinked his eyes to rid himself of the shock of the sudden, harsh impact. His head had practically bounced like a rubber ball sending the sound ringing out into the night. He regained his composure immediately staring angrily up into the eyes of the one he called his best friend. Their position was rather uncomfortable for the blonde as he felt the Uchihas muscles moving under his skin through their clothes. Sasuke’s hands were on either side of his head blocking him in with his arms and staring down at the slightly shorter male beneath his harsh gaze. “It belongs to me, I am not stealing anything” Naruto could tell by the seriousness in the black haired boys face and voice that Sasuke meant what he said. “Okay then tell me what it is and I can help you search for it” Naruto spoke back in a determined voice. The Uchiha’s brow twitched and Naruto marveled at the momentary loss of composure, reading an emotion he could only guess as annoyance. “I already know where it is, acquiring it is the problem and it is nothing you can help me with”. Naruto could feel the heat rolling off of his friend and for the smallest second, realizing the disadvantage he was in, felt intimidated by the one above him. That domineering feeling was back and it seemed like it was trying to smash the blonde into the ground. Naruto put his arms up to Sasuke’s chest and shove at the boy who remained unmoving. Sasuke chuckled darkly “am I making you uncomfortable, Naruto?” “You wish Teme” the blonde stated before trying to slink under the Uchiha boy’s arm only to be grabbed by his wrist and held firmly in place. Naruto felt more the frustrated by the situation, now he was beginning to feel like he was being made fun of. “Let go of me!” he shouted kicking at the boy who only stared at him with cool calculating eyes. Naruto stopped struggling to stare back at him, trying to convey the anger he felt. Sasuke let out a puff of air that hit the blonde boy in the face, and the first thought that went to his mind was how strongly Sasuke smelt of spiced vanilla mixed with undertones of ash. It was a smell that was entrancing and so uniquely, Sasuke. He tried to cover up his shiver as Sasuke eyed him one more time before letting his wrist go and taking a step back. Naruto was still too stunned to really say anything when he felt the black haired boy poke him in the forehead. He looked up with wide eyes at the relaxed face of the boy who moments before seemed hellbent on making him as uncomfortable as possible. “Go home dobe”, he spoke in a soothing voice. Naruto was left still and silent outside of the Uchiha estate, the thoughts in his head going a million miles an hour with one singular thought still on his mind as he walked home. He wanted that warm smell to return.


	2. Secret Scroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke thinks back to what Itachi had told him and uses this information to search for an important piece of clan information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! thank you so much for all of the comments! I really do appreciate your feedback. That being said please do not be rude or hateful, if you don't like the story, simply don't read it. I read everything you guys say and it always inspires me to write more. Here is chapter two, I hope you like it. ^^ 
> 
> -S

In the Uchiha compound 

Sasuke felt Naruto’s chakra fade and allowed himself a second to chastise himself for losing his composure. The Uchiha, known for his composed exterior, would never admit to the emotions he battled with internally on a daily basis. Naruto’s perceptiveness had grown better since they had been kids, or maybe he just knew Sasuke too well. Being back in the Uchiha compound, the birthplace of his suffering, was agonizingly quiet, except for the the sounds of his shoes in the dirt as he headed for its heart. He thought back to his brothers dying face, that image wasn’t what haunted him, it was his words. Those words ultimately had been the reason for his return to Konoha, for the sake of confirming them himself. 

*Flashback*

Sasuke kicked off the ground distancing himself from Itachi before throwing kunai laced with lightning chakra. The kunai squealed to life and lit up the dark room as they made their way to his opponent. Itachi successfully dodged them in time, only a small piece of his coat being sliced open before the sharp objects embedded themselves in the cold stone wall behind him. The lightning died and the distraction was enough for Sasuke to regain the upper hand and launched himself towards the other. The sound of metal hitting metal echoed and bounced off the walls, Itachi grabbed the back of Sasuke’s neck, pushing his left foot forward and knocking the other off balance. Sasuke was forced to stare into the brightly glowing eyes of his brother and felt his reality drifting away. He was shrouded in darkness, “Itachi!” he shouted his anger but his voice was only swallowed by the void. 

The air was heavy, making it hard to breath when the emptiness began to melt. He came face to face with a scene of a younger Itachi and Shisui, confusion took over all corners of his conscious mind. His brother looked so innocent, you would never have guessed he would one day be responsible for slaying an entire clan. The two laughed as Shisui ran through the waist-length grass with Itachi hot on his trail. Itachi quickly caught up and jumped the other boy, knocking him to the ground. The smaller landed heavily on the ground with his pursuer landing on top of them, successfully knocking the wind out of them both. Despite this they continued to laugh cheerfully. It felt weird seeing Itachi so happy, Sasuke had never seen this side of him even when they had trained together, 

The sky above flashed and Sasuke found his eyes training on it as it grew darker. Looking back to the couple in the grass, he realized there laid a teenage Shisui, with Itachi still on him. They had grown but their position remained the same. The difference had been in the way they now looked to each other. There was so many emotions in their eyes, fear, compassion, but the most prominent was desire. A desire to care for the other and be closer. Looking closer, sasuke noticed the matching Uchiha symbol markings that resided on the back of Itachi’s neck and at the waistline of shisui’s hip. His mind knew it meant something, he felt like he was missing something, a huge piece of information. The scene faded and Sasuke found himself watching the two touch their foreheads together, as lovers would do. 

Had Shisui meant more to Itachi than Sasuke knew? He was suddenly overcome with visions of people, some he recognized, others he knew only from the legacies they left behind. He saw who he knew to be Madara and Hashirama, that same tattoo of the Uchiha fan, printed delicately, peeking out from the top of his shirt. He had seen his mother and father, both of them carrying the same symbol. Confusion overcame Sasuke’s mind. In every pair, there had been at least one Uchiha, and their partner would carry that same symbol upon their body. In cases where both were an Uchiha, they both would carry that symbol. The feeling he got from every pair had been the same as well, a feeling of strong care, a desire to protect and cherish. 

Itachi’s voice filled his head, “there are some things you never learned of Sasuke”. His fist clenched and he gritted his teeth   
“Why are you showing me this Itachi! How does any of this concern me.” 

“The name you carry makes it your concern, there were some things you were too young to understand. Even still I wonder if this is the right thing to show you, to tell you, however, it would seem I am out of time”

Itachi was speaking in riddles and Sasuke felt his anger surge more with every roundabout explanation he got. He prepared to shout at his brother again but was cut off. 

“Sasuke, go to the heart of the Uchiha Compound, surely you remember where father used to hold village meetings. In a room behind the altar, there are scrolls, several rolls of records. There is one that sits apart from the others. Read it, make sure you think hard, there is something of yours that you need to recover” the void around him faded white and he was blinded by its glow. 

*End Flashback*

Sasuke slid open the doors of the Uchiha conference center. His father never let him in here as a child, saying he was too young to be trusted with important clan information. His feet padded softly on the ground as he left his shoes at the entrance in respect. He made his way swiftly across the room, the floor felt like ice as he approached the door Itachi had told him of. Reaching out he took firm hold of the handle and opened it into a much smaller room that smelled of old parchment. He flicked a lightswitch on, shocked that it still worked and watched a warm glow encase the many shelves of information. He had no idea where the scroll he was looking for could be. Walking to the back of the small room, he noticed several scrolls in glass containers that lined the wall. One in particular catching his eye, It was red, and behind it, pinned to the wood, was a wall scroll with a picture of a man and a woman holding hands. The man had the sharingan in his eyes and the woman had the Uchiha symbol on her chest. 

If it was going to be any scroll in here, that was definitely it. He walked up the couple steps to the platform and reached out for the glass case. He picked it up feeling it cool his heated skin and uncapped it before turning it upside down, emptying the paper into his waiting hand. The parchment was very old and felt fragile in his grasp. He unrolled and looked to the words on the paper, it was not legible and he cursed before catching on and activating his sharingan. The words on the paper made sense as he started reading from the top. 

“The Sharingan is still one of the most mysterious abilities to be possessed by a clan. Its secrets go deep and are hard to understand. One we have begun to understand throughout the years is that every Uchiha, has the ability to place his mark on one person. Some believe this person is chosen by fate, others think it is chosen by who they are closest to in life. There are even some who believe it to be a combination of both aspects. Once an Uchiha reaches and age of complete maturity this is usually when the decision is made. If they have met the person they desire to never be separated from, the second they activate their sharingan before them, this person will bare the mark of the Uchiha. It is irreversible, and the feelings the two harbor will continue to increase following this incident. Being separated is painful, the two become in sync with the others feelings, physically, and mentally. This phenomenon we have come to label, the ‘Sharingan Imprint’”

Sasuke felt the shock go through him at the thought that such a huge piece of his life had been kept from him. He still had so many questions, and no one to ask them to. He began to wonder who he would be paired with, Sakura maybe? Kakashi, hopefully not, he was more like a parent figure. Oh god he hoped it wasn’t going to be someone like Ino, beautiful as she may be, she was too busy for him, a never-ending headache would become his new best friend…. Best friend, there was no way it could be Naruto, he didn’t think of him like that, right? What could even be considered this so called “age of maturity”. Would it be a certain milestone in his life that would determine it, or would it be a birthday thing. He would have to be careful where he activated his sharingan now and who he was with. This whole thing could be a burden, Itachi had said there was something important to him that he had to obtain. This item wasn’t an object, it was a person. 

Sasuke clenched his fists angrily, this one stupid thing could throw everything off course, could destroy all of his plans in life. To be bound to someone, unable to be away from them, for his head to always be filled with thoughts of them. To constantly have to worry about their safety in a battle. What if he was paired with someone who couldn’t fight, he’d be stuck with this weight that he’d constantly need to protect. He’d be unable to fulfill missions properly. This whole situation was less that ideal on many levels. He would have to do everything in his power, to prevent his sharingan from leaving its mark on anybody. Things just got way more complicated than he would like. Sasuke was determined to not let such an annoying thing get in his way, he didn’t need things like love in his life, his only love was the love for becoming stronger.


	3. New Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 gets a new mission with some conditions that Sasuke is not to happy about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here is chapter 3. Sorry for not updating in a while, it's the end of the semester and I have to get all of the assignments turned in or else there will be no associates degree for me this year :'D. I like to take my time writing to make sure that I give ya'll long and good chapters. This is a slow moving story, I like stories where the characters realize their feelings for each other over time rather than jump into bed on the second chapter. However, because of this you can expect a nice long story with plot development. :3

Naruto woke to a sharp knock that echoed off the walls of his small apartment. Squinting at the sunlight that streamed into his eyes, he grudgingly pushed the thin covers off of his body and tripped over a few discarded ramen containers during his deadly mission to make it to the front door.Swinging it open, he came face to face with Sakura, who looked like she had already been awake for hours and was giving him a lecturing stare.

“Morning, Sakura-Chan” He grumbled out sleepily to the kunoichi. “More like Afternoon, its past 12, Tsunade-Sama wants to see the five of us in her office for a new assignment. “Five…?” Naruto felt his sleep clouded mind lift and remembered the events of the previous day. He gave a bright smile to Sakura, now fully awake and back to his vibrant self “Sure, give me a minute to get dressed and I’ll be right down”. 

He turned back into the apartment and rummaged through is very disorganized clothing drawers. After he dressed, combed is spiky hair, and brushed his teeth, he zipped up his jumper before a glint of light caught his eye. He looked to the old picture frame of a much younger Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke with Kakashi standing behind them. The three of them had practically been siblings, and the first true friends Naruto had. Though he and Sasuke had fought a lot, they both knew that they could never truly hate the other. 

He smiled at the sentiment before running out the door, taking the steps two at a time to meet up with the same people in the photo. Sasuke was turned away looking disinterested as always. Sakura was talking with Sai in an angry manner suggesting that the socially awkward Ninja had probably said something stupid again to offend her. The two continued to argue unaware of Naruto’s presence, but Sasuke, who sensed him immediately turned to face him. He fixed Naruto with a hard stare and suddenly, the memories of their encounter the night before flooded his mind. Naruto momentarily felt his face heat up slightly. 

Cursing himself he put it off as still being tired and was thankful that that blush turned to anger when he saw the slightest curve of the others lips. Sasuke was clearly amused by the situation and took pride from his humiliation. He opened his mouth to let out a string of not-so-friendly words when he felt Sakura lightly smack his head. It was intended to be playful but his pink haired teammate’s strength still caused his brain to bounce in his head. “Don’t fight you to, Sasuke has only been here a day. Let’s go see what our new mission will be”. Naruto’s previous anger was forgotten and replaced with excitement. “It better not be some stupid mission like pet sitting” he spoke with the slightest hint of distaste in his voice. “I’m sure considering our level of skill and the fact that we are now a five man team instead of four that Hokage-Sama will not give us such a demeaning task” Sai spoke up. 

Their awkward teammate had just returned from a mission this morning and was no doubt tired. Though Sai was often thick headed, his dedication was admirable. The four of them rushed to the Hokage office and were greeted with Tsunade’s calculating stare her blonde hair slightly ruffled from lack of rest. Kakashi was already there reading one of his perverted books and the woman reviewed them with a look of satisfaction. “Team 7, I have a new mission for you, provided you all think you are ready for an assignment so soon”. The five of them all confirmed their desire to take on this new task. “There are reports of ninja going missing in the Suna, and the Kazekage has put in a request for support. There is evidence that gives us reason to believe they could be working for Akatsuki.” Naruto felt his brow twitch slightly at the mention of the organization that was dedicated to ripping tailed beasts from their jinchuriki’s. The last time they had a run in with members of akatsuki, he had nearly lost Gaara, one of his closest friends and Kazekage of Suna. 

Surprisingly, Sasuke was the first to break the silence that weighed over the room, making the air heavy. “So you pick a mission, for Naruto who is a Jinchuriki, to intercept and organization whose soul objective is to capture all of the Jinchuriki” He sneered with contempt clear in his voice. The Hokage gave him a hard glare, “I believe considering the amount of people on your team and that you have Kakashi as your leader that you all would not let Naruto get harmed. If things look too bad for you to handle, return to the village and we can regroup to form a better plan. Not to mention, Naruto’s presence could very well help to draw out the culprits if they really are Akatsuki members. If this is the case it will give us a chance to gather information on who we are up against.” 

Sasuke was quick to interject with a smooth, icy voice that sent shivers down Naruto’s spine “And what if the enemy so happens to get ahold of him when someone is not with him? Don’t underestimate the Akatsuki, Itachi was one of them and from what information I’ve gathered, he wasn’t even the strongest member. Are you really prepared to take that chance Hokage-Sama” He spit her name with venom in his voice. One of things about the Uchiha that people still found dumbfounding, was how he never showed any physical signs of anger, but his words and tone could pierce you harder than waving a fist in someone's face ever could. 

It was Naruto’s turn to glare at the other boy “I’m not helpless Teme, I don’t need you to pick my fights for me”. “Hm” Sasuke hummed cockily which only spurred Naruto’s anger. Sai stood quietly watching the encounter and Sakura looked like she was getting ready to interject when Tsunade beat her to it. The sound of splintering wood echoed in the office and they all froze looking up to see the hole that the woman had created in her desk. Papers scattered everywhere and shielded her face from them for a split second. 

The first feature they saw of her was that sinister grin of agitation and promise that suffering would ensue. Everyone seemed to shiver, aside from Sasuke of course, who remained as icy as before. “You’re right Sasuke” this time she even drew a reaction out of the Uchiha boy whose eyes widened the slightest bit. “If Naruto were to be left alone even for a second, it would give the enemy time to run off with him, especially in the even he is sleeping. Since you seem so keen on keeping him out of danger, you are to stay with him at all times of day. He goes to the bath, you go. He goes to bed, you go. Each and every part of the day, you can be sure to keep your eyes on him.” 

The evil smirk of satisfaction she gave the boy seemed to light a fire in his eyes but he remained silent turning his head away. Naruto protested but his protests were cut off by Kakashi who claimed they would prepare to leave immediately. They all left to go to their homes to pack for the long trip when as the walked out the door, Naruto and Sasuke heard Tsunade speak hardly “starting now, Sasuke”. “Tch” Sasuke gritted his teeth and grabbed Naruto roughly by his bicep. Naruto flashed the Hokage a pleading look begging for her to save him, and she simply waved and just like that he was dragged away. 

Sasuke was walking at a fast pace and with him dragging Naruto at an awkward angle where the blonde ninja was forced to practically side step, he was having a hard time keeping up. “Slow down teme! This is your fault you can’t get mad at me! If you weren’t such a rude assh…” Naruto’s protests were cut of abruptly by Sasuke swiftly turning on his feet and knocking Naruto onto a wall in one of the long deserted corridors of the building. A pale hand was clamped over his mouth and the Uchiha boy gave him hard look that conveyed all of his fury and emotions. Blue eyes widened a bit before glaring with anger to match his comrades. 

He gripped Sasuke’s hand attempting to pry it off but the boy hovering over him wouldn’t budge. “Keep that annoying mouth of yours shut or I swear Naruto I will gag you, understand?” Naruto didn’t make any move to acknowledge what Sasuke had said but the black haired boy assumed he got the picture and squeezed his jaw tightly in warning before letting go and continuing to walk, now at a slower pace. Naruto told himself he wasn’t being quiet because Sasuke had told him to do so, but because he was trying to make a list in his head of items that he needed to pack for the mission. 

Sasuke led him to Naruto’s house first, the two walked up the stairs and into the Blonde’s apartment. Sasuke’s lip curled a bit in disgust at the mess but stayed standing at the door while Naruto moved swiftly around trying to make sure he had enough food pills, kunai, and any other things he might need. The air was thick and Naruto felt awkward as he felt Sasuke watching over his form, it was as if the Uchiha was silently telling him to hurry up. Naruto clipped the kunai pack to his thigh, and his other ninja tool pack to his waistband along with ninja scrolls for summoning other objects and necessities. 

As a shinobi, everyone knew it was best to travel as light as possible. Heavy gear made for a slow teammate who was nothing but a hindrance to the mission. Naruto turned and faced Sasuke, “Finally ready Dobe?” he said, ,composure now restored. The blonde grimaced at the nickname “I didn’t take that long Teme”. Naruto vaguely heard him mutter under his breath something about long enough as he turned to leave. They now made their way to Sasuke’s place. 

The room was very clean and much more stylish and appealing than Naruto’s. When he first walked in, the first thing he noticed was the smell that attacked his nose. It was that same smell of Ash and Spiced Vanilla that Naruto had found so appealing. It was was much stronger now than when he had been so close to the Uchiha the other day and it caused a shiver to go up his spine. As soon as Sasuke entered the room, he began to take off his open white top. Naruto was shocked and felt the need to look away. “We’re both men, don’t be such a girl idiot” Sasuke chastised. The Uchiha began wrapping summoning seals around his arm so he didn’t have to carry scrolls. “Well normal people don’t start stripping in front of their guests” he refuted eyeing Sasuke’s chest. 

The boy was slim and pale, but very fit, his muscles more pronounced than Naruto’s own. They trailed all the way down to a well defined V that ended at the waistband of the Uchihas pants. “Unfortunately, you are hardly a stranger” Sasuke insulted and Naruto felt a pang of hurt go through him, but shoved the feeling down as Sasuke started packing up his stuff now with his shirt replaced. Naruto walked over to the Uchiha’s bed waiting patiently, he eyed the crest above his bed and recognized it as the black haired boy’s clan symbol. He brought his hand up to trace the image, the wall was cold and smooth where the paint was. 

This was the first time Naruto really took notice of its design and in a way found it to be elegantly beautiful. A cold hand caught his wrist, “Let’s go” Sasuke spoke harshly. Naruto scoffed “would it kill you to be nice for once Teme, and maybe say please instead of ordering people around like puppets.” The Uchiha just stared at him before replying “yes, now let’s go”. Naruto looked at his retreating form in disbelief at his childish behavior. This was going to be a long mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below who your favorite Naruto Character is! I'm curious. If they aren't already in the story I might try to include them. ;)


	4. To Suna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 makes their way to Suna with a few... unexpected events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I wanted to let you know, for those of you who commented on this chapter, I swear I didn't delete them, The chapter was glitching when I was trying to edit it and so I decided it would be best to delete and repost. sorry for the trouble, but here is the full chapter 4!! As always I love ya'll and thank you for all your support and comments!!

To say Sasuke was annoyed was an understatement. He was stuck babysitting a certain loud-mouthed blonde shinobi. It wasn’t that Sasuke considered Naruto weak by any means, in fact, he considered him to be one of few that could hold his own against himself, though he still thought himself to be stronger. He had no idea why he had spoken up in such a manner to Tsunade about Naruto’s safety. The words had seemed to spill from his mouth before he could stop them. The one time he speaks without thinking and this is the predicament he lands himself in. 

The team of five shinobi were currently traveling at rapid speed through the trees in the direction of Suna to meet with the kazekage, gaara, about the disappearances. Naruto traveled next to him, his movements much less graceful that sasuke's own, but with more aggression. The blonde’s face was flat with concentration, making sure to time the jumps correctly in order to land on the next branch.

Kakashi’s voice suddenly sounded from the front of the group, “We aren’t currently near any danger zones, so soon we are going to transfer to traveling on the ground and make camp just before sunfall.” “We should keep going, the faster we get there, the faster we can help Gaara” Naruto spoke up. “We won’t be much help to the Kazekage if we show up half dead from exhaustion. Also, I’m sure Sai could really use some rest since he kindly offered to join us on this mission right after coming back from one of his own” Kakashi replied swiftly, leaving no room for arguments. Naruto’s face tightened with clear disapproval, but he knew his sensei was right and didn’t press the situation further. 

“We’ll get there soon enough dobe” Sasuke said lowly to Naruto, his attempt at comfort very rough, though it was a miracle in itself that he was attempting to comfort someone in the first place. The blonde’s eyes seemed distant, clearly lost in thought, as they transferred their run to the ground. Sasuke leapt down from his branch and felt the gentle thud as he hit the ground and a cloud of dust was left in his wake as he surged forwards. “Sasuke, I’ll take the front and you and Naruto take the back. Danger of surprise attack increases when traveling on the ground, we’ll use our sharingan to keep alert.” Sasuke felt his stomach drop for a second, but quickly snuffed the feeling away like dousing a fire with water. 

Chances of that person being here were slim to none and he needed to be alert right now or someone could end up dead. Not to mention, he didn’t even know what ‘reaching full maturity’ entailed for the sharingan. He closed his eyes for a second and allowed them to activate, when they opened again, they glowed red. “I always knew you were hot tempered on the inside” Naruto joked with the black haired boy, earning him a glare. Sasuke’s glare was returned with a beaming smile and his heart thumped in his chest before he turned to face forwards once more. 

People often accused Sasuke of being emotionless, just because he had grown well at hiding his feelings, didn’t mean he didn’t feel anything at all. He didn’t care what these people thought about him though, the more emotionless people see him, the better. It made things easier in the end, less attachments and people for Sasuke to lose. 

Finally stopping at a small clearing surrounded by thick forest, they all slumped to the ground in exhaustion. Sai immediately set up his spot to sleep on the ground and began to get some much needed sleep. Sakura set to work crushing some logs for firewood, and kakashi was going over a scroll that probably enclosed more details about their mission. Sasuke leaned against a tree, one leg crossed underneath him and one bent over it with his arm resting on top. He deactivated his eyes to give them some time to rest and for him to recuperate lost chakra. Naruto was the only one who still stood but not for long when he went to plop himself down next to Sasuke himself. The Uchiha grunted in clear displeasure but kept his eyes closed and his head leaned back against the tree. He felt his back scraped by the rough tree bark and allowed the feeling to keep him awake. 

The boy may not like his orders to watch the blonde, but he would still follow them. He didn’t want to risk Naruto wandering off while he slept like the airhead he was. Therefore, he’d wait until Naruto was ready for bed, if that wasn’t soon though he would tie the blonde to this tree. Just as he allowed himself to relax, there was a rustle in the trees to their left…

A kunai flew towards Sasuke, in an instant Sasuke reactivated his Sharingan, and dodged just as it sped past him, taking a couple strands of his black hair with it. The ninja were all alert and in battle stance as a few ninja with masks sped past them and surrounded them instantly. One of them tall and stocky made a smug sound before dashing in Naruto’s direction. Sasuke was quick to jump between the two, kicking off the ground and leaving cracks in the ground where he once stood. 

With one hand he caught the guys wrist and with the other he pushed his attacking arm out of the way. All in one fluid motion he head butted the man causing him to stagger back before regaining his composure. Sasuke looked behind him and saw the blonde ninja in a fight with one of his opponents companions and felt Naruto had the situation under control on his end enough to get back into his own fight. The man swung his fist at Sasuke and he ducked before weaving the signs for chidori and thrusting his own hand into the guys stomach.

Blood sprayed from his mouth onto Sasuke and he made a sound of disgust before backing up getting ready for his next opponent. His back hit that of another and he felt tingles go through his body turning back to see Naruto backing from his opponent to gain more distance. The man had used some sort of earth style to cover his body in a rock-like armor. His leg swung for Naruto’s head, and the blonde who had no where else to back into being up against his friend ducked out of the way hoping Sasuke got the message to do the same. 

Instead, this gave Sasuke the perfect opportunity to spin around and thrust his lightning blade into the armor successfully breaking it up and piercing the guy in the side. Just as he finished the guy, he let his guard down for a split second to recover and a woman with claws for fingernails launched herself at his throat. Sasuke didn’t have time to counter so he simply put his arms over her face to protect vital areas when Naruto sprung up from the ground launching a rasengan into her back. She dropped just before reaching Sasuke, eyes wide with shock and blood dripping from her mouth. “Well, I think we can safely assume the enemy is aware of our presence and is not pleased with it” Kakashi announced, pulling his own bloodied arm out of the chest of his clearly under experienced opponent. They were all breathing heavily and contemplating the current situation. “Change of plans, Naruto, looks like you’re going to get your wish, it’s too dangerous for us to let our guard down long enough to sleep. The enemy no doubt knows our location by now and some of them got away, so if we don’t get some distance between us and them, we’ll be tailed the whole way.”. Sai didn’t look very pleased with this, but no words came from his mouth as he quietly packed up his barely used sleeping area.

Sasuke was also not to pleased with this, but he also stayed quiet and straightened his body. He grabbed a cloth from one of the packs on his thigh and wet it with water from his canteen to wipe the blood off his face and out of his eyes. Naruto was the only one who looked pleased with himself and as cheery as usual, placing his hands behind his head and beaming, “well said Kakashi-sensei, we can make the trip by tomorrow afternoon if we hurry and I’m sure Gaara will give us a chance to rest before going over the details with us”. 

The group set out again, returning to their travel in the trees. They made no more breaks and the sun set and rose again. After leaving the forest and changing to the hot scorching sand of the desert their pace slowed a little. Sasuke’s own feet sunk into the ground with every sprint forwards and the sun beating down on his back caused sweat droplets to stream down his face. Just as the group felt they were about to pass out from the heat, and the fact that they finished all of their water, Suna came into view. Sakura made a sound of joy, happy that they would soon be in air conditioning with fresh water and Naruto had an idiotic smirk on his face excited to see Gaara. 

Sasuke felt a feeling run through him that he couldn’t quite place a label on. For some reason, he almost felt angry that the blonde admired the redhead with such high praise. He wanted Naruto to smile like that because he was seeing Sasuke, not because he was going to see some sand spinner. Sasuke chased the thoughts out of his head as fast as they had popped in, he didn’t care what the blonde did, he just wanted to get this mission over with and the burden would be off his back. He did take a second to think back to the way they had fought together. Naruto’s movements were much more exaggerated and clumsy than Sasuke’s own, yet they seemed to compliment each other perfectly making their teamwork impeccable. 

The met the guard at the entrance to the sand village, he had red markings on his face and a cloth sand ruffle covering his head to protect it from the scorching heat. The man greeted Kakashi with a respectful bow which the white-haired man returned. They were led through the streets on their way to the Kazekage’s house. They had arrived a little later than they anticipated and the night life was alive and busy. The smell of the foreign food shops was mouth watering to the group who had been eating food pills the past couple of days. They arrived at the mansion and were escorted to Gaara’s office. The man knocked which was followed by a quiet reply for them to enter. Naruto was the first to bust through the doors and greet his friend warmly. 

A soft smile was on Gaara’s face as he listened to everything the blonde had to say and was shocked slightly to hear the part about Sasuke returning. The redhead’s eyes landed on him and Sasuke fought to hide the snort that came from his throat. “It’s good to see you too Naruto. You all must be tired from your journey, so I’ve asked the servants to prepare some rooms for you and have some food sent up. You’re free to roam the house and use the bathhouse on the second floor to clean yourselves up”. The boy eyed the blood that was matted in Sasuke’s hair and dyed the rest of their clothes red in spots. They bowed and left the room to be greeted by a short woman with brown hair pulled back and tied with a white cloth. She smiled warmly at them “I have been instructed to show you your rooms, due to some important visitors being in town at the current time, the Kazekage has limited space, so I’m sorry to say that most of you will share a room, aside from the young lady.”

Reaching the floor, Sasuke wasn’t surprised to find he’d be sharing with the blonde idiot, but it would make his job of watching over him easier at least. Sai and Kakashi shared a room down the hall, and Sakura had her own room on a hall adjacent to their own. Entering the room, the woman shut the door quietly behind the two boys and left. It was after she was gone that Sasuke noticed one, not so pleasing, detail. There was one bed, no sofa, or futon, just a single bed in the middle of the beautifully decorated room. There was gold, floral decorations everywhere and the curtains were a deep purple on the windows, and bed drapes. It truly was a luxurious setting, but the situation it promoted wasn’t very comforting. Naruto either didn’t register it or didn’t care as he prepared to go to the bath wanting to be clean before they brought his food up. 

“Come on Sasuke, I feel gross and to be honest, your hair is starting to smell really bad”. Sasuke grimaced realizing Naruto was right. He made no other sounds, simply followed the blonde boy. They walked down the halls and down a flight of stairs to the second floor. They opened the door with a symbol of a bathtub decorating the front and a puff of steam hit them in the face as they made their way inside. The place was empty because of it being so late and Kakashi and Sai had probably already fell asleep. Sasuke started to strip and could have sworn he saw Naruto’s face turn pink, but it was probably just from the heat and humidity in the room. Sasuke paused his actions, shirtless and hand resting on the waistband of his pants causing them to ride dangerously low on his hips “Are you going to undress dobe” He said with a judging tone in his voice. “Y-yah of course, I was just trying to adjust to the heat of the room”. Naruto’s shaky hands came up to unfasten his jumper top but his hands couldn’t seem to grab hold of the zipper. 

Sasuke sighed in annoyance, “what are you five, you can’t even undress yourself”. Naruto startled as Sasuke appeared in front of him and went to step back but the Uchiha place a hand at the small of Naruto’s back giving him a glare of warning “stay still”. Naruto’s throat visibly moved with a gulp and Sasuke reached up with confident hands to unzip the top. His pale fingers gently touch tanned skin as he glided the zipper down revealing the netted top. He pulled it over Naruto’s head and his chest was fully exposed. Sasuke took a minute to admire how much Naruto had grown over the years. His baby fat had given way to toned muscles that suited his figure well. Sasuke made a moved for Naruto’s pants button when Naruto made a sound of protest and grabbed Sasuke’s wrist. He looked into the Uchiha’s eyes and Sasuke looked back, face not revealing any sort of emotion. Sasuke sighed “I thought I told you to stay still. You really don’t listen idiot.” “ I can unbutton my own pants Teme” Naruto replied with a voice that was probably intended to have more venom than it did. Sasuke made a cocky sound and quickly jerked the button that was in his hand in one swift motion that caused it to undo and the zipper to go down most of the way and Naruto’s hips jerked forward with the motion almost causing him to lose balance in the slippery room. Sasuke walked away to finish undressing himself noticing the blonde was doing everything he could to try and keep his eyes away from Sasuke’s own form. Sasuke submerged himself in the much welcomed hot water that relaxed his muscles. He closed his eyes and leaned back into the feeling. He heard cursing and splashing not far away and opened his eyes gain annoyed to stare at the blonde drenched from head to toe, clearly having fallen in. 

“Is everything you do loud and obnoxious” Sasuke chided, earning him a glare from Naruto. “I don’t know Teme, is everything you do supposed to be the actions of an asshole”. Sasuke grunted in his throat. Suddenly his head was dunked under the water and he burst back to the surface sputtering and hating how hot the water was on his face. Naruto bust out laughing and Sasuke stocked his way towards the blonde with murder in his eyes causing the blonde’s own to widen and for him to try and bounce away through the water. He had as much grace as a drunk deer. Finally catching the blonde, Sasuke’s arm wrapped around Naruto’s waist and held him still getting ready to drown his annoying friend when the blonde froze of his own accord. Sasuke gave him a puzzling look “what’s wrong with you idiot”. Naruto didn’t answer just remained still, Sasuke then realized that a certain part of his body was pressed against Naruto’s back and he was acting like a little girl about the situation. Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabbed Naruto’s wrist and turned him around so he was facing the Uchiha. Naruto refused to look at Sasuke, his face a deep red. “Look at me dobe” Sasuke said getting annoyed, he hated when people didn’t look him in the eye when he was talking to them. When the blonde still refused, Sasuke acted without thinking. 

He put his hand on the back of Naruto’s neck and crushed his lips to the blonde’s own forcing him to look him in the eyes. Naruto’s were wide and he tried to pull back but the firm, and warning hand prevented any escape. The kiss wasn’t intense with a lot of lip movement, but it was way different than the accidental kiss hey had as kids. Naruto’s lips were soft and warm, and his eyes were bright blue as they stared into Sasuke’s own. As if visibly relaxing, the blonde’s eyes seemed to glaze over and he stiffness in his body subsided as Sasuke stroked his neck with his own thumb to offer comfort. Then, as if coming to his senses, Sasuke pulled away before he went to far, suddenly getting the terrifying urge to shove his tongue into Naruto’s mouth. 

Naruto was panting when Sasuke pulled away, be brought his bruised wrist up to his mouth as if to cover it from further attack, unable to form any words. Sasuke also shocked with his own actions chose to get out instead of face the situation. He struggled to try and hide his semi-hard cock from Naruto’s view with a towel and went to get dressed. Naruto rose out of the water himself, this time quick to work with his clothes and get them on his body. Once the two were cooled off, the blonde replaced his goofy smile on his face though it wavered, “let’s go get some food, I’m starving”. Sasuke was never one to run from a situation but this was one time he’d gladly welcome it.


	5. New story coming soon!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new story is up!!!

Edit: Just wanted to let ya'll know that the new story is up! so if you want to go check it out I posted the first chapter. It is called "Obey" and if this is the first time you are hearing about it I left the description of my thought process and synopsis below. I love you guys and you make writing so much fun for me. I will update this book right here probably tomorrow. so bye for now. <3

Okay, so for those of you who read my fanfiction, I wanted to give ya'll a little back story info and let you know about a new story I am planning on writing soon. So a while ago, I had an ao3 with quite a few stories on it and a decent following. However, some people were stealing my stories and ideas, and I kept getting hate comments saying I was stealing other people's stuff when if they had checked the dates they would have seen that these people were stealing from me. I'm not going to be petty and list names or anything, but I went dormant for a while. So I just wanted to say to those of you who may be reading and thinking that they want to repost my work, please don't. I work hard to write my chapter and put a lot of hours and thought into each chapter. It's okay to be inspired by other authors works, but don't steal their stuff because its really upsetting. This is the first time I've been back in a while and I want to write many new stories for you guys! That being said, if there are any promt ideas or suggestions for stories you guys would like me to write for ya'll, don't hesitate to ask ^^ I may not get to it right away but I'll do my best! 

So onto the new story! So the next SasuNaru fic I plan on making is going to be set in a modern day setting, Sasuke and Naruto are college students who never got along well and as luck would have it, they end up being stuck as roommates for the school year. Their intention is to try and maintain as much distance between each other as possible, but things obviously won't go as planned when the two being so close to each other every day start to learn more things about themselves and their feelings. Now I know that in a lot of SasuNaru modern day fics, Sasuke is always super well off and rich and the heir to the Uchiha company and blah blah blah all that jazz. I felt that there were too many fics out there like that so I'll give you a bit of a character profile for him and Naruto. 

Sasuke Uchiha

age:19  
hair:black with blue highlights  
eyes:black  
overview: Sasuke was kicked out of his home at a young age, he was shunned by his family who viewed his older brother as having more worth than the younger Uchiha could ever have. Out with nothing, Sasuke becomes a master of the streets and soon starts his own street gang called Taka, which takes in teens and young adults and gives them a place and a purpose. Sasuke makes a pretty decent living off of some underground work and is an expert at dodging any kind of police force out there. He cold, ruthless, and has been given the nickname "the snake prince". There doesn't exist a person out there that can break the stone wall he's placed around his heart. 

Naruto Uzumaki

age:18  
hair:blonde  
eyes:blue  
overview: Naruto has always been a bright a vibrant person, even when he lost his parents he never stopped smiling. He was raised by his grandfather, Jiraya. He is loud, and warm hearted, but has a dark past. When he was younger, he had glasses, baby fat that refused to go away, and untamable hair. Because of this, he got teased but a lot of people and was bullied regularly. Over summer one year, he hit puberty, he grew and his baby fat turned into lean muscle, his face smoothed out, he traded his glasses for contacts, and developed a way of styling his spiky hair to give himself that "I just crawled out of bed" look. He was seen as more pretty than he was handsome, so he often got hit on by guys, but looks can be deceiving because Naruto can certainly hold his own in a fight. 

When the two first met each other in their first year of college, they instantly started fighting, they were complete opposites after all. But as they spend more time together in their second year as roommates, Sasuke's dominant nature to protect what belongs to him comes to the surface. Naruto won't be the simple submissive boy that Sasuke tries to make him to be though, he's got too much attitude for that, but maybe Sasuke doesn't find that side of him all bad...


	6. Steamy Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto head back to their room to eat dinner, but things happen and the two are more confused than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys! here is the next chapter ^^ I warn you that this chapter gets a little more steamy than the others and there is very slight dub con. But nothing goes to far. yet... ;) Thanks for all of your comments and thoughts. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Naruto was shocked, no that was definitely the understatement of the century, he was completely taken aback. If there was a better word to describe this feeling he would have used it. He had a million questions he wanted to ask the black haired boy behind him, but he worried that it would only make the situation at hand more awkward and opted for bringing up the topic of food instead. Gaara had said that food would be sent up to their bedrooms and he prayed to whatever force that was out there that it was already there. The only thing that would make the situation worse was if they had to sit in silence.

Stuffing their faces full of food would give them an excuse to stay quiet. Why was it that the only times in his life he was ever at a loss for words was when he was with this bastard. Their friendship hadn’t changed, but it felt different, and Sasuke’s actions only furthered this feeling. The Uchiha’s actions were not those of a friend, but Naruto was scared to utter the title those actions merited. His breaths were still labored as he completed zipping his jumper up on his chest, and turned to see the retreating for of Sasuke through the entrance. 

Taking a deep breath, the blonde boy followed behind him and they made their way back up the steps to the second floor. He hadn’t noticed how much the sounds of their footsteps echoed through the silent halls when they had walked this same path on their way down. He was hyper aware of every movement of the boy who walked in front of him and felt weirdly close to him even though he was a good 4 steps behind his friend. 

Naruto set his gaze to the ground and tried to drown everything out; their footsteps, his heavy breaths, Sasuke’s presence. He wished everything would just disappear even for a moment to allow himself to calm down. Suddenly, he bumped into a wall, actually, that wall was Sasuke’s back. Shocks went through his body and tingled even at the tips of his fingers, widened blue eyes looked up into glaring black ones. “Could you pay attention to where you are going, we’re back at our room and if you could give me some space I will unlock the door.” Naruto almost tripped as he jumped back causing Sasuke to roll his eyes and unlock the wooden door. 

Naruto walked into the room and his nose was assaulted with the delicious aroma of the display of foods arranged neatly on a cart next to the bed. All thoughts and feelings from before were replaced with hunger and he drooled as his stomach growled, not so subtly. If Sasuke was hungry he didn’t show it as he went to organize his dirty clothes and place them in a plastic bag before sealing them in a small scroll. If he wasn’t going to eat, then Naruto was surely not going to wait for an invitation to do so himself. He tossed his dirty clothes in a heap on the floor next to the door and went to eyeing the food, surveying what he wanted to eat first. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes for what had to be the thousandth time that day and Naruto saw him repeat his actions with the blonde’s clothes. “I’m not your mother Naruto, my job is to protect you, not take care of you like a little kid. I don’t even fucking like kids.”(No shade thrown at Sarada guys! I love her character in the Boruto series but for the sake of this fanfiction and Sasuke’s personality at his current age, I felt this sentence made sense.) Naruto was hardly paying attention to him as he set to work on some sort of barbecued pork that had a charred glaze on it with potatoes and carrots garnished with green onions.

His eating habits were ghastly to Sasuke’s eyes when the blonde put a bite that was too hot and held his mouth open to try and cool it down. Naruto was truly enjoying his delicious meal and didn’t even register the others eyes on him, surveying his every move. The way his tongue would dart out past his pink lips to lick the sauce that had been left behind from his last bite. How he sucked on his fingers to clean them, and hummed ever so slightly at a particularly good bite. The whole thing appeared oddly sensual and Sasuke was truly struggling between his rational, and irrational mind. 

The black haired boy was truly panicking on the inside, he had no idea where these feelings had come from and they scared him to be quite frank. He had never felt an attraction to anything anyone had done in his life and put it off as a phase he must be going through. Naruto was a guy after all and his only true friend, he didn’t want to ruin that with his idiotic hormones. That’s all this was, it was. hormones. 

Sasuke finally made his way over to the food set out and opted for picking up a bowl of Udon instead with thick noodles, cabbage, shredded radish, and fried tempura on top. He’s be lying if he said he wasn’t as hungry as Naruto clearly was as well. Despite this, he made his best efforts to eat with a little more dignity than his counterpart. He watched as the blonde set his plate back down and burped loudly, sighing with content. “That was soooo good. Gaara’s people sure know how to cook a good meal.” He exclaimed. Sasuke eyed the sauce that was stuck to the blondes cheek right next to the corner of his lips.

“It must have been good for you to eat like THAT” Sasuke scolded but the next words out of his mouth were a surprise to even himself. “Let me taste” Naruto oblivious to Sasuke’s intentions smiled his apology “Sorry Sasuke, I already fini…” The blonde boy eyes bugged out of his face when Sasuke leaned over from his position next to him to lick the sauce on the corner of his mouth. 

Sasuke hummed in his throat “It’s not bad”. Naruto scooched to the other side of the bed and was practically guarding himself. “Stop doing that!” he shouted at Sasuke. “You’re fucking with my head and this sick joke is going way to far Sasuke. Keep your mouth and… other, body parts to yourself please.” Although Sasuke was slightly embarrassed at the situation, he took satisfaction in how the simplest actions he did could rile the blonde up this much. He smirked evilly and decided to keep playing along. “Is Uzumaki Naruto, the one who wants to become Hokage someday afraid of a little kiss?” He spoke smuggly. Naruto’s mouth open and closed trying to find the words to say. “Of course I’m not afraid of a kiss... I just don’t know how I feel about one from YOU” he spoke with undertones of venom at the end of his voice. Sasuke glared and calmly put his food down before stalking over to the other side of the bed at the frozen Naruto. 

He grabbed both of the blondes wrists and pushed the struggling boy down into the bed with his arms on either side of his head. Sasuke straddled him but was careful not to crush him with his own weight. Sasuke hovered over him darkly and Naruto squirming underneath him felt oddly satisfying to him. “So what if it’s from me, I was your first kiss anyways, and with your personality, I’ll probably be your last.” The look of hurt that flashed in his friends eyes made his heart throb painfully at first. But he pushed the feeling aside and continued talking. “You claim that a kiss from me makes you uncomfortable…” Much to his annoyance, the Uchiha was cut off “because it does, now get the fuck off of me Teme!” Naruto yelled and Sasuke was quick to respond “but your body says differently. You’re afraid, and I can see that in your eyes even now. But you’re not afraid of me, you’re afraid of the way I make your body feel.” 

As if to prove his point, Sasuke ground his hips into Naruto’s own, eliciting a choked sound from Naruto’s throat. The Uchiha could feel the very slight bulge of a growing problem in the blonde’s pants. Naruto was practically begging Sasuke with his eyes to get off of him, but his eyes were slowly glazing over to that same look he made back in the bathroom. To be honest, that look was like a drug to the black haired boy and he was overtaken with the desire to see the blonde in tears begging for something else. “Sasuke, this isn’t right, I don’t feel right. Please, we’re friends, we went to school together, we’re on a team together. This is weird.” Sasuke knew it was weird, he didn’t understand any of this himself, but he felt a little saddened by Naruto’s pleas. He leaned down and nuzzled his face into the the blonde’s neck “Shhh, It’s okay. I’m not going to do anything to you dobe.” He spoke tenderly, feeling Naruto’s pulse slow back down against his lips. 

He stroked Naruto’s left wrist gently the same way he did back in the bath to his neck. Naruto’s body relaxed against his and Sasuke thought he felt him snuggle into him a little. His friend’s smell was intoxicating, he smelled of something citrusy, like oranges mixed with something creamy like peanut butter and his own Natural musky undertones. There was no doubt that Naruto was a man, but for some reason, at that minute, Sasuke didn’t even care. “Still scared of me? Naruto.” He spoke huskily, when he received no response, he looked down to see his actions to calm the blonde down resulted in him falling asleep beneath him. Sasuke was slightly annoyed but found himself smiling softly at the way his face was so relaxed and sweet. The Uchiha placed a gentle kiss on Naruto’s cheek and rolled over to his side of the bed. Falling asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow. The last thought on his mind was of Naruto’s face looking up at him.


	7. Conflicting Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto are struggling with the aftermath of the previous night and the emotions they are feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh what is this? Double update!!! Merry early Christmas guys (Or you know, whatever you celebrate ^^)!! it is now 5 am and I've been up all night to try and get these two chapters out for you. I'm a little behind on my writing as I usually like to be a chapter or two ahead but It's not problem. I'll still continue to update weekly. I think Sasuke is getting closer and closer to discovering who his Sharingan will imprint on ;). But he is still struggling so let's see what happens in the next couple of chapters.

Sasuke felt weightless, he couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes from the comfort he felt. He finally opened them went he felt a warm light hitting his face and creating a red glow behind his lids. The brightness was blinding and he shielded his face, casting a shadow that allowed him to survey some of his surroundings. He was back in Konoha, this was the old training ground they first took the bell test in with Kakashi Sensei. The grass was soft beneath his bare feet and the breeze rustled his hair softly dignifying it was probably spring. He looked around, eyes finally adjusting to the light. 

He noticed the retreating form of a certain blonde boy, “Naruto?” He ran forwards after him. He couldn’t run as fast as he would like to and looked down at himself for the first time seeing his form from when he was a kid. What the fuck was going on right now. He stopped short when he almost ran into Naruto’s back. Just like him, Naruto was a kid again, he reached forwards to tap lightly on his friend’s back. Naruto turned to him and smiled brightly, Sasuke was in awe at how adorable he was and wondered how he had been blind to it back then. “Sasuke” he said with a smile in his voice and reached forwards to hug the black haired boy. Sasuke was slightly taken aback by this sudden display of affection and stopped himself before he could step backwards. He found himself enclosed in a warm embrace. 

His eyes widened and relaxed into the feeling before wrapping his own arms around the boy. When the blonde pulled back, Sasuke saw the current Naruto standing before him. Tall and lean, Sasuke looked back down at himself to see he was grown again as well. He went to offer a smile to the blonde boy when something caught his eye. The wind had blown Naruto’s white T-shirt up a bit above the waistband of his orange pants. There he saw the symbol of his family resting in the juncture between his hip bone and pelvis. Half of it was hidden beneath his waistband but there was no mistaking what it was. 

Sasuke backed up shaking his head, he was the only Uchiha alive so that could only mean one thing. “No. No. Naruto it can’t be you. This isn’t real, it can’t be.” Naruto still smiled at him and reached a hand out to the black haired boy’s own. Sasuke backed away from it like it was the plague and continued to shake his head. Naruto frowned “Sasuke”, “No Naruto, this isn’t right.”  
Naruto just continued to say Sasuke’s name before he shouted it out once more grabbing a shocked Sasuke’s attention. Sasuke had never felt so vulnerable, his eyes were wider and more expressive than they had ever been and he felt like the blonde was staring into every part of him that he tried to hide from the world. Naruto was giving him a stern look and grabbed his hand pulling the Uchiha with him. Sasuke had to run to keep up and he saw Naruto’s face look back at him. “Wake up Sasuke”.

Sasuke sat up in the bed with a gasp and his head hit something hard. He rolled over holding his bruised skull and grunted looking over to see Naruto doing the same. It had only been a dream, a sigh of relief escaped his lips. Still, he couldn’t help the feeling of loss he got remembering Naruto’s touch on his skin. “What the fuck are you doing idiot” The Uchiha growled out. “Trying to wake your lazy ass up, we’re going to be late” Naruto replied gruffly. Sasuke looked to the window seeing the sun already up in the sky. “Shit” he muttered before swinging the covers off his body touching his feet to the cold floor. “Let’s go dobe” he said in a rushed voice. He grabbed his stuff off the seat by the window and clipped his weapons bags and scrolls back to his body. He turned around and saw Naruto ready to go, the blonde kept his gaze to the floor and Sasuke reminded himself to chastise the blonde later on his horrible eye contact, but now was not the time. 

They walked through the halls back to where they knew Gaara’s office was. Naruto knocked on the door and it opened to an angry Sakura. “You’re late!” she yelled at them, Sasuke paid her no mind and pushed past her into the room. She seemed to sigh and let it go at that allowing Naruto to walk in as well. “Glad you two could join us” Gaara said. Sasuke didn’t like the smirk the redhead gave him and he offered his signature subtle glare. “Kazekage Sama was about to go over the mission” Kakashi said, obviously trying to prevent Sasuke from saying something. 

“Yes, I wanted to thank you all for coming here on short notice. Recently, some of our highest ranked shinobi have been going missing. We know Akatsuki is notorious for kidnapping ninja with a bounty on their head in the rogue world. So we have reasons to suspect that they could be behind the recent attacks. My people don’t feel safe and to be honest, there is not much I can say to ease their minds that wouldn’t be a lie. I was hoping that your team could do a little bit of surveillance around some of the surrounding towns and see if you spot anything suspicious. The second you do, come back here and report it to me. I don’t want to risk Naruto’s safety on this mission. Do you understand the situation and your task?” Gaara asked and you could tell by the tone in his voice how serious he was about this. 

They all voiced their confirmation and left the room. They were headed back to their room’s first to finish packing anything else they had left before departing. “I don’t like the way he smirked at me. Cocky little bastard.” Sasuke spoke his annoyance and Naruto prepared to yell at him for being disrespectful to his redheaded friend. It was Kakashi who spoke first once Sakura and sigh had already left back to the rooms. “He wasn’t smiling at you per say Sasuke, he was more smiling at the situation that could have placed that mark on Naruto’s neck. You should cover it up if you don’t want the others to see” You could see the smirk behind Kakashi’s mask as he pointed to Naruto’s neck. The blonde tried to look to see what he was talking about but Sasuke saw it clearly. Naruto had an angry purple mark on his neck in the juncture of his shoulder. 

The black haired boy’s eyes were practically bugging out of his head “Sasuke what’s wrong, what’s there?” Sasuke didn’t answer, just gave Kakashi a warning glare and grabbed Naruto by the back of his neck pushing him into their room. He slammed the door angrily behind him and it shook the walls knocking a picture from one of them. Naruto flinched a little under his grasp and took a deep breath to calm himself. “Sit down Naruto” the blonde sat on the bed and watched as sasuke pulled a large bandage from one of the small back on his thigh. 

Naruto eyed it curiously as Sasuke unwrapped it and tapped it into place on his neck. “You have a mark on your neck from last night. I don’t want anyone asking questions about what happened so we’re going to keep it covered for now.” Now Naruto’s eyes were wide and he subconsciously grabbed his neck where the bandage laid. “Well this is your fault Teme, we wouldn’t be in this situation if you had more control over yourself and didn’t do weird ass things” Sasuke’s brow twitched at that last sentence, but he let it go for now. He had no energy to argue with the idiot right now. He simply grabbed the rest of his stuff and stormed out of the room. 

Once outside, they prepared to depart to a town over, just an hour journey on foot outside of Suna. “So once we get there, this is what is going to happen. Sai, you will take up air surveillance and keep an eye on things from above. Naruto and Sasuke will keep an eye on the eastern side of the village, while Sakura and I will keep an eye on the western side. We’ll meet first at the town center at around one PM, then again at six PM. We can get food after that if all is well and get some rest before setting out tomorrow for the next town. Keep notes on anything that may seem suspicious even in the least. Once we have finished going over each town, we will compile our notes together and see if we can come up with anything such as the direction the perpetrators went in or what they are after.” 

After hearing the plan they set off. They took no breaks and were able to arrive there in record timing, just 45 minutes. The town was not too big, but big enough that they would have their hands full. It was rather pretty decorated with the appearance of being an oasis in the middle of the desert. There were palm trees and a river of crystal blue water that went throughout the whole town and collected in the middle to form a small lake. The other two teams departed and Sasuke was left with Naruto once more. He didn’t say a word, just walked to their side of the town. 

Naruto was of course the first one to break the silence. “Sasuke, what exactly was that last night? You changed, and it was strange. We’re still friends aren’t we?” The blonde spoke apprehensively. Sasuke didn’t answer mostly because he didn’t know how to, he hoped Naruto would let it go so they could focus on the task at hand. Luck was clearly not on his side though when Naruto reached out to grab his shoulder. Tingles shot through his body “Teme I’m talking to you, don’t ignore me!” 

Sasuke swiveled around fast pushing Naruto into an alley and pressing him against the wall. “What would you like me to say Naruto? You really don’t want to test my patience right now because I have very little. Are you expecting an apology? Because you won’t get one. Or maybe you just can’t keep your little mouth shut and want me to give it a better job.” Naruto was shocked at the boldness of Sasuke’s words and felt himself getting angry. “What the fuck do you want from me?! All your doing is confusing me and I spend half of my time afraid of you and the other half pissed at you. You give me more emotional whiplash than anyone I’ve ever met in my life.” 

Sasuke stared down at the blonde with a calculating gaze “I don’t want anything from you Naruto. I just want to get this mission over with and be done with this situation.” The words hurt even to his own ears, and he walked away before he could see the look in the blonde’s eyes. He was sure that all Naruto felt right now was that he was being toyed with. And to be honest Sasuke would rather take responsibility for that than the emotions he had been feeling lately. He wasn’t sure how much more of this he could honestly take. It was like he was being torn from the inside out, on one hand he wanted to touch and comfort Naruto. On the other one, he wanted to push the annoying blonde as far away as possible. He felt vulnerable and angry, two emotions he was used to being able to suppress and ignore. 

He only hoped that this would all pass and that all that dream he had early that morning was, was just that, a dream. The feeling had been real though, and as he walked he struggled to focus on anything as his mind got lost in everything he dreaded. What he didn’t realize was that Naruto wasn’t following him anymore.


	8. kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto separated himself from Sasuke only to end up in a situation that has him regretting his decision. Sasuke won't rest until he has tracked down his best friend. Things don't always end as you'd expect though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a bit because of Christmas and familial events, but this is literally THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN. So I hope it makes up for my absence. As always, comment below and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

To say Naruto felt hurt was the understatement of the century, and the worst part was he couldn’t understand why he felt this way. He felt played, like Sasuke was trying to mess with his mind as some cruel game to make this trip more bearable. Well Naruto had enough of playing along, he was done with being knocked around like a cat plays with a ball of yarn. He’d survey the other half of the eastern side alone and hopefully make everything go by faster. 

He just wanted to be back home in his own bed, so he could sleep and maybe with any luck forget or pretend it was all a dream. The blonde shoved his hands in the pockets of his orange combat pants. Doing his best to blend in he was just surveying how people went about their life and made sure to spot if anything looked out of the ordinary. This small village was so peaceful and carefree it was almost annoying in a way. He felt it unfair that everyone was living such a relaxed life right now while his mind was in tatters. 

If there was one thing Uzumaki Naruto didn’t do though it was feel sorry for himself. Suddenly, Naruto spotted a tall figure in the crowd. People seemed to veer away from him actually, he was clearly a stranger to them and not someone anyone here wanted to affiliate with. The man disappeared into a shop across the way so Naruto decided he would do a little investigating. He walked up to a man who owned a little candy cart between two larger businesses. The man seemed to pacifying a child who must be his own and the child took a lollipop from her father before sitting down on a step next to the cart. Naruto pulled out his wallet and bought gummy snakes that oddly reminded him of Sasuke’s own summoning. As the man took his money and reached to unlock the item, it was then that the blonde took the opportunity to ask his questions. 

“That man… The one everyone was trying to avoid, do you know him?” Naruto asked calmly not trying to draw any sort of attention to them. The man who had a pointed beard ending just below his chin with a salt and pepper look that came with age, and tired brown eyes seemed to look around wearily. “We don’t know much about him. He started showing up a few weeks ago, usually just to buy a few items; kunai, maps of Suna, and some under the table stuff from what I hear.. But his presence makes everyone tense and no one wants to get mixed into any bad business. Our lives rest on the exports and tourists that come to admire our little paradise. Look son, I don’t know what you’re thinking, but nothing good comes with meddling into something you can’t get out of.” The man warned him before handing him the gummy snakes. Naruto looked down and the and squished them a little in the package. Yah, that was good advice for a lot of things in life. Unfortunately, being a shinobi forced you to run to the fears you’d normally run from. 

Naruto plastered his best smile on his face and thanked the middle aged man before waving and camping out on a tall roof a few yards from the shop the man was in, making sure he was out of sight. The blonde got comfortable and tore the corner of the package with a little crinkle. The fruity smell assaulted his senses and he found himself humming. It sort of reminded him of childhood, eating something sweet like this to reward a hard day's training. Naruto began to grow impatient and actually quite suspicious as it was taking longer and longer for the man to come out. He absentmindedly squished a smooth piece of strawberry flavored gummy between is teeth. 

Suddenly a hand came around his body and clamped tightly over his mouth. Naruto gripped it and tried to throw the man off screaming a little as he was debilitated by another arm locking around his waist and preventing him from weaving signs. The candy rolled off the roof and fell to the dirt ground below. The strangers smell made the blonde’s nose scrunch in disgust, he smelled coppery, of blood, mixed with a smell of decay. Death, he smelt like death. “Well, well. What’s a pretty little Konoha brat doing tailing me. For a shinobi, you’re not very subtle.” Naruto simply glared up at him and elbowed the man in the stomach as best he could in his restrained position. 

The man loosened his grip and doubled over a bit but it was enough for Naruto to kick him off the roof. The man fell and a crash of wood was heard followed by screams. The blue eyed boy was quick to act and ran to find Sasuke, if the man had back up Naruto would surely need at least one other person to back him up. He cursed his immaturity at the situation and wondered how he could have been so stupid as to leave his teammate’s side. Shinobi didn’t perform missions alone for a reason. “Stupid, stupid, stupid” he spoke to himself over and over in a mantra before he was grabbed by his collar. Naruto saw vaguely in the distance the spiked black hair of a certain Uchiha boy “Sasu-!”. Everything went black. 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Sasuke noticed Naruto was gone not long after he had cleared his mind. He began to search for the idiot not forgetting the objective of his mission in the process. He figured he’d run into Naruto eventually since the village wasn’t all that big. He began questioning some of the locals, most of them had no proper information to give him except for one woman, the daughter of a weapons shop owner, probably in her late twenties. They specialized in foreign, handmade, and custom orders. 

“Well, now that you mention it. Usually this town is rather quiet aside from a few tourists. Lately though, there have been these two men who have come through, they stop by every once in a while and order the weirdest things. They’ve even offered to pay extra for us to produce illegal weaponry. We are a clean business though and always decline. Something about them is always… off. Something dark and intimidating. So we try to close the shop down anytime we see them, not good if our customers see someone like that prowling our doorsteps. Anyways, would you like to buy something sweety?” The soft pink haired woman with caramel tanned skin gestured to a large glass display case with intricately designed weaponry. 

Sasuke didn’t really want to buy anything but he figured he owed it to the woman for all of the information she gave him. He looked for a moment before pointing to a Kunai that had some sort of crystal like blade and a polished metal handle with a delicately carved web-like design. “Ah, excellent taste. This is called a spider blade, also known in other parts of the world as a tainted blade. The handle is made of high quality steel and hand-carved to give it the appearance of being wrapped in a spider’s web. The blade itself is made of a thin type of quartz crystal. It’s shape is made to glide smoothly into your enemies skin and break off when they move. If you look closely you’ll see a purple vein in the middle. This is a neurotoxin that basically makes their muscles turn to mush. Obviously only good for one use, you’ll still find no other weapon to get the job done right like this one.” 

Sasuke nodded his approval and handed the woman the money. All their smaller weapons came with a case that could be clipped to a kunai harness on a ninja’s thigh. After clipping it into place and thanking her for the information, he walked back out into the busy streets. The Uchiha stood still for a moment taking in everything and trying to decide where to go next when he thought he hear Naruto’s voice call to him. He turned around and didn’t see anything but something didn’t settle right in his stomach. 

Tingles of worry began to trace his spine and he set forth in the direction of of where he thought he heard the blonde’s voice. He crouched next to a spot on the ground and ran his hands over the dirt noticing signs of two people, one struggling. He got up and began to jog a little down the path. His breath began to quicken and the sounds of people's voices grew loud and echoey to his own ears as his blood pressure began to rise. He traced the footsteps of someone who had been running away from something. Rounding a sharp corner Sasuke took in a disturbed scene, his breath was ragged as he took it all in. There was a bunch of smashed fruit crates and people were scattered around all seemed to be panicking. 

The Uchiha once again crouched by the crushed crates and moved some pieces of wood out of the way, discovering some squished gummy candy, now covered in thick layers of dirt and debris. He tuned into some of the conversations going on around him “What was that mad doing up there?” one woman spoke “I have no idea but it had to have something to do with that blonde kid he and his partner went after. Troublemakers I bet.” Sasuke felt his blood growing colder and colder with each word. He looked up at the roof where the man had to have fallen from along with the candy that probably belonged to Naruto. 

His feet clacked gently on the tiled structure and he began to look for traces of Naruto. He noticed faint footprints next to a beam still slightly warm with body heat. ‘Naruto had been sitting here, probably camping and observing his targets’. He moved slightly and stood where saw scuff marks. ‘He was being detained by someone, and probably managed to escape by pushing the man off the roof’. Sasuke retraced the steps, ‘he ran, stopping every once in a while. He was looking for something’. Sasuke finally stood at the intersection again and stood where the trail ended. The Uchiha looked up and noticed he could see where he had been standing a little bit ago. ‘Not something, someone… Naruto was looking for him.’ His heart pounded painfully in his chest and he tried his best to remain calm so he could assess which direction they had gone in. 

There was no time to find Sakura or Kakashi, and Sai was nowhere to be seen at the current moment so he had probably landed to investigate something. Sasuke would have to pursue this alone, after all Naruto had been his responsibility and he let him just slip away like that. Then instead of trying harder to find the blonde he went about the mission like everything was okay. But it wasn’t okay, Naruto was in the hands of someone that wasn’t himself and he had no idea what they would do to him. 

He was able to see signs of footsteps heading through the alleys that lead outside the village into the desert. They couldn’t have gotten that far. Sasuke took off, paying no mind to the sting in his legs as they resisted the thick sand, nor the sweat that trickled down his face at the blistering sun overhead. “Please let him be okay”.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Naruto woke to a pounding headache, it was dark outside and he felt something sticky and dry on the side of his head. ‘Blood’ he thought, he must have been knocked out. He went to move his limbs but they ached in protest and wouldn’t budge. His arms were tied painfully tight around a tree behind him. His legs were in no better position tied in front of him at the ankles and knees. He tried to speak and call out for help when he finally felt the cloth pressed against his tongue and tied around the back of his head. His sounds must have alerted his attackers when he heard movement and got a good look at the man who smelt of blood. 

He wasn’t bad looking, honestly Naruto would have expected something different from that stench. The boy was taller than himself but slightly shorter than Sasuke. His hair was frosted brown and slightly messy on his head probably from all the traveling. His eyes were a violet color and wrinkling a bit in the corners from the cocky smirk that graced his thin lips. “Hey blondy, finally awake?” Naruto scowled at the nickname and the man ignored it before holding up a bottle of water. “Thirsty?” yes, Naruto shook his head no. “Aw come on don’t be like that. I’m trying to be nice. You know if I wanted I could have sold you off the Akatsuki. I hear they have a pretty big bounty on your head provided you’re alive.” Naruto’s blood went cold, but at the very least, Naruto now knew that they weren’t actually working for the Akatsuki themselves. 

“Play nice and so will I” the man murmured before removing Naruto’s gag and tilting it to his lips. Naruto was forced to take the water into his mouth. As thirsty as he was, he didn’t want to give this bastard the satisfaction he wanted. He only allowed himself to swallow half of it “good boy, was that real-” The violet eyed man wasn’t given the opportunity to finish his sentence when Naruto spewed the remaining half of the water in his face. He smirked, pleased with himself and the man’s eyes grew dark. He gripped Naruto’s jaw tightly in his hand and tipped the bottle upside down. The blonde sputtered and tried to turn his head away, eyes watering as he felt some of the liquid seeping into his airway unable to swallow it all fast enough. The rest of it leaked down the front of his body making him shiver at the cold night air blowing on him. 

 

“Ryusei, that’s enough, don’t drown our pretty little captive” The guy name ‘Ryusei’ glared a little before squeezing Naruto’s jaw harshly one last time and letting go. Naruto coughed and almost threw up all the water that had been forced into his stomach. Finally catching his breath he stared up at his captors with hatred. This new man was taller than the first, he had dark crimson hair, almost maroon in color, and a thick build with tattoos marring his arms and little black swirl-like designs just barely reaching his face. His eyes were a honey yellow and piercing. Naruto hadn’t really felt scared about the first guy, but this new one was something else and it sent fear through his body. 

The man stepped forward reaching a hand out to Naruto. The blonde closed his eyes and tried to push himself further into the tree, his feet creating deep grooves in the dirt ground at his efforts. “Don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you unless you give me a reason to.” the promise lingering on the man’s lips that if Naruto pissed him off he’d pay for it. The redhead’s calloused hand touched his face gently and reached down to rub his neck. It was a much different feeling than when Sasuke had done it only the night before. This man touching him made him want to retch. The grip hardened “What is your name?”. Naruto considered not answering but he felt it in his best interest to play along until help arrived. “N-Naruto” He muttered, and the man hummed in satisfaction. 

“Well Naruto my name is Haruki and you’ve already met Ryusei, we are going to be camping here for the night. I assume you’d much rather be in a more comfortable position hm?” Swallowing his pride, Naruto nodded and tried to appear innocent and harmless. The tattooed man smiled and untied the rope keeping Naruto’s arms around the tree as well as his legs. Naruto groaned in pain as his arms were brought stiffly around and tied again in front of him. ‘Not much better but still an upgrade’ the blonde thought to himself. The man grabbed his arms harshly and pulled him up into his chest holding him there tightly. 

Naruto squirmed to try and put some distance between them when he realized it probably wasn’t the best move with how much satisfaction the larger of the two was getting out of it. Defeated, he forced himself to go limp and was dragged roughly to the campfire that was surrounded by two camping spots. Thick blankets laid there limply and Naruto felt a kick at the back of his legs. He was forced to fall onto the pile and backed up wearily, making sure to keep an eye on both men. He didn’t like the feeling that he was getting from them and only hoped Sasuke would notice he was gone soon and come find him. These two clearly didn’t know he had other people with him and that was his only advantage in this situation. 

“Are you hungry” Ryusei came around and asked close to his ear as he sat down. Naruto shook his head no but his body betrayed him when his stomach growled rather loudly. I mean all he had eaten that day was gummies, and half of them were eaten by the ground. Ryusei chuckled before turning his attention to a small pot that rested over the fire. The man rustled through a bag and pulled out a serving spoon and a couple smaller spoons as well. Haruki had plopped himself down on the other side of Naruto waiting for his partner to fill the bowls. Ryusei came back with to dishes what looked to be Curry and rice. He handed one to Haruki and sat back down. Naruto felt trapped between the two like a caged bird and his pulse was slowly rising. 

He didn’t like this situation at all. Ryusei took a couple of bites of his food before picking up one spoonful and blowing on it slightly, holding it to Naruto’s lips and waiting patiently for him to open his mouth. Naruto reminded himself he just needed to play helpless until someone got there to help him, and he wouldn’t be able to join the fight if he was weak from hunger, so he reluctantly opened his mouth. The Frosted brunette hummed in satisfaction that the blonde boy was finally playing nice. Despite his hatred for the two, the food they cooked was good. After the meal, Ryusei relocated to the other camp space and rolled to face away from them on the blanket in a silent way of saying he was going to sleep. 

Haruki latched his arm around Naruto’s waist and pulled him down with him on the thick blanket. Naruto felt hot breath on his ear “you know, if you be good, we’ll protect you from the Akatsuki. We can disappear and they will never find you. They’ll be scratching their heads like idiots before they even realized what’s happened.” To anyone else it sounded like a nice offer, but to Naruto, he knew it was just another warning. Teeth bit the shell of his ear and he whimpered and the disgusting feeling of a slimy tongue tracing the indention's. The man placed his hand dangerously low on Naruto’s hips and rested on his pelvis just above an area that no one but himself had ever actually touched. 

“We can continue this after I’ve slept a little. You’re pretty heavy for such a thin little thing.” Haruki didn’t move his hand but didn’t make any moves to go forwards. When he felt the man’s breath shallow he finally broke down. Sobs wracked his body and he had no idea how he was going to find a way out of this mess. “Sasuke” he found the name pouring from his lips with a long cry that forced from his chest. He tried to put a hand over his mouth to stifle the sounds so the Haruki wouldn’t wake up and finish what he started. He was breaking down though, mentally he wasn’t sure how much more he could handle. 

 

_____________________________________________

 

It was past dark when Sasuke had traded desert sand for a thick forest. Part of him was happy at the more tempered climate and lack of sand. The other half was cursing because now it would be harder to locate the blonde he was desperately searching for. About another hour into his journey he started to get discouraged and wondered if maybe he could have passed them. He was turning in circles looking around him and had his hands pulling harshly on his hair in exasperation. 

Suddenly, a small sobbing voice was heard very faintly in the distance. Sasuke sprinted over a hill and looked down off a very short cliff to see a camp set up with two men. The larger one was holding someone with a fluff of blonde hair on their head. Sasuke’s fury made him see red at the sight of that man’s greasy hands touching HIS Naruto. He jumped down the edge and made his way to the smaller man first deciding to get him out of the way. He unsheathed his Kusanagi blade and used it to swiftly and quietly slit the man’s throat. He looked into his shocked eyes as he sputtered loudly and choked on his own blood before his eyes went blank. “Bastard what the fuck are you doing!” The larger man shouted and Naruto stared at him with wide tear filled eyes. “Sasu-ke” He said, shock causing him to break up the name. The large man pushed Naruto away and went to charge at Sasuke.

The raven dodged and activated his sharingan noticing this man was faster than he appeared. The two began battling. The man swung his arm at Sasuke who sidestepped and went to bring his hand down to break the appendage when a swift kick to his front facing leg threw him off balance. He was quick to compose himself and bent his back a bit to dodge another swing. His back hit a tree and he ducked swiftly and the man howled as his hand smashed into the splintering wood and sasuke sent a jab straight into his ribs. 

As if done with child’s play, the man used a water style technique that sent tiny blades of the liquid straight for him. He countered it expertly with his fire jutsu and was prepared to go in for the kill when Sasuke noticed he was holding Naruto by his throat over the fire. “Move and his pretty face will be unrecognizable.” Sasuke stilled and Naruto gasped for breath trying to loosen the restraints on his wrists. “Let. Him. Go” The Uchiha spoke coldly. “Sure” the man grinned evilly before releasing his hold on Naruto and the blonde began to fall face-first towards the fire. Sasuke had never acted so fast in his life. 

Quick on his feet he unsheathed the Kunai he got from the weapon shop and jabbed it into the man’s thigh before grabbing hold of the Blonde. He acted quickly without thinking and activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and his arm was only burnt slightly before Susano enveloped them and doused the fire. The man laughed at the broken handle of kunai, blade still embedded in his leg. “You missed, what kind of cheap piece of crap kunai is that.” The man’s face soon changed though as the neurotoxin got to work, he went limp and was gasping for breath. Confusion contorting his features and Sasuke stared at him, eyes blazing red while his heart stopped. 

“Sasuke, I’m so fucking glad to see you, you have no idea” Naruto breathed and Sasuke stared down into blue eyes. He felt his heart thump harshly in his chest and his whole body heated up to a point it was almost unbearable. His eyes suddenly ached in his head and he felt a thin wet line of what must be blood trickle out of the corner. He couldn’t seem to breathe and every nerve in his body felt like electricity was running through them. A drop of blood hit Naruto’s face, and the blonde suddenly curled in on himself in pain screams echoing in the surrounding area. Sasuke still weak from the battle and the fire coursing his veins clumsily cut the rope on Naruto’s hands. “Naruto! What’s wrong?!” Naruto was practically clawing at his stomach.

The Uchiha was panicking and grabbed the blonde’s arms to prevent him from doing too much damage to himself. “Sasuke make it stop, fuck it hurts. Please.” Naruto was begging him to make the pain go away and Sasuke could only stare and try to figure out where the pain was coming from. Suddenly, he hunched over and grunted at his own pain that once more went through his head and ended in his eyes. His vision was died read and blurred and he was trying desperately not to pass out. More determined to figure out what was going on Sasuke began to search Naruto’s body. He ripped the blue-eyed boy’s shirt off his head and then retracted his hand as if he’d been burnt. 

Vein-like markings were splayed across Naruto’s stomach, his eyes traced them down to what looked like burning flesh and a white image peaked over Naruto’s waistband. Sasuke ignored Naruto’s protests and unbuttoned the blonde’s pants pulling them down his thighs and moving the waistband of his briefs enough to see the red and black mark that had burned itself into Naruto’s skin. If Sasuke couldn’t breathe before he certainly couldn’t any better now. Naruto’s cries were lessening and the vein lines seemed to pulse and begin to fade. He felt a hand grip his wrist and watched Naruto’s eyes close gently. He had passed out, here they were in the middle of fucking nowhere, Sasuke half-blind at the moment with a headache threatening to make the food that wasn’t even in his stomach come up, and Naruto virtually dead to the world right now. 

This was bad, Sasuke had denied any hint that Naruto could have been his Sharingan’s imprint, but there it was. The marking was as clear as day on the tanned flesh and the Uchiha just couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. He passed out as well, body laying protectively over Naruto’s. ‘Complete maturity... It was the Mangekyou’ the thought left as soon as it entered and his last memory was of shouting in the distance, then nothing.


	9. Imprinted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto deals with confusion waking up with next to no memory of the night before. Sasuke worries about being separated from him for too long. Explanations are in order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapterrrr, this was a fun, yet challenging chapter for me to write, wow. Remember last chapter where I said it was the longest one thus far, wellll this one takes the cake. I't's pretty heavy at the start but ends on a good note with some steamy action at the end ;) Enjoy my darlings.

Naruto woke with a start. He would have sat up in bed to gather his surroundings were it not for the throbbing pain that radiated in his head, and even worse, his his hip area. It was like the kind of pain you get when you have a bad sunburn, mixed with a muscle strain. The ache started on the right side of his hip dangerously low and radiated down into his leg and up into his stomach, making him clench his abdominal muscles with a wave on nausea that crashed down on him. 

To be blunt, he felt like shit. Had he been sick with the flu or something? His memory was fuzzy and he knitted his brows trying to recall the events that could have landed him in this particular situation. The last thing he remembered was Sasuke catching him before they could be burned by the fire. He saw those red eyes he’d come to know, but this time they had been different. It had no doubt still been the Sharingan, just not the uniform design that usually graced the Uchiha’s face. 

After that things were pretty hazy, and now he has woken up here. Where the hell even is here? Naruto took in his surroundings for the first time and recognized the familiar Suna decorum anywhere. He was in a room very similar to the one he and Sasuke had stayed in the night before they had set off for the Oasis. This one was a little more rustic, however, with deep purple curtains that faded into red at the bottom, swirled with a gold pattern. The curtains were heavy and didn’t allow much light. The little bit of light that was allowed to stream through illuminated the room just enough that he was able to see, but it was still dark enough to prevent the cloud of sleep from completely leaving his head. 

There was a simple purple dresser with a gold plated vase across the room from the bed he laid in. The bed itself looked almost exactly like the curtains, but it was silky and smooth. The coolness of it was welcoming on his heated skin. He began to really think if he had been sick because he felt like he was burning up all over his body. Feeling a sharp sting in his arm, he looked down to see a needle stuck with medical tape and followed the tubing up to see an IV drip pouring medicine into his veins. 

Gathering his strength, he made another attempt at sitting up. His mouth felt like cotton and he was in desperate need for water and answers. A pained moan escaped past his chapped lips as he made slow progress, using the padded gold painted headboard to hold the majority of his weight. Finally sitting up he realized the sound of the heart monitor he hadn’t even known was there had picked up pace considerably, echoing soft beeps through the room. Getting aggravated with the sound ringing in his already throbbing head, he ripped the monitor pads off his chest and the IV from his arm. 

He watched longingly for a second at the small bead of blood that bubbled out from his skin and dripped onto the red of the bed, blending in like nothing ever happened. It felt like gravity was against him, pressing on his shoulders and making it impossible to make much progress. Suddenly, he heard rushed footsteps coming from down the hall. A flustered Sakura burst through the door and took a deep relieved breath.

“You idiot, why did you unplug everything. I thought your heart had stopped… How are you feeling?” She spoke breathlessly. 

“Like shit…” He tried to smile but it contorted more into a wince than anything at a exceptionally harsh wave of pain pushed through his brain and made him want to hurl. “Kinda thirsty though, and confused.”

“How much do you actually remember Naruto?” She asked him apprehensively, and if that didn’t unsettle him the he didn’t know what else could. 

“I remember Sasuke kicking ass, and saving mine from being turned into bacon, but other than that not much” He decided not to mention the eye thing in case Sasuke didn’t want him spouting out his business. Sakura offered a barely there nod and seemed to be thinking deeply about something. “Sakura, if there is something that I need to know, I’d feel better if you told me. Why do I feel like I had my ass handed to me three times over? Have I been sick or something?” She eyed him and seemed to think a little longer before finally opening her mouth to speak.

“Not exactly, your body has just been through a lot, so I can understand why you might feel like that. A lot has happened and much of it is not my place to share with you. Nor do I think that I’d be able to explain it to you in a way that you’d fully understand since I’m still learning about this new development myself. I wouldn’t be much help and might even confuse you more than help. For now though I’ll fill out a chart for you to assess your current condition and progress. Sound good?” She smiled brightly at him, but he could hear the concern in her voice. He nodded and she picked up a board with paper attached that he hadn’t even seen placed on the dresser earlier. 

“Question one is pretty much answered, how much you can recall of the event, so let’s move on to question two… let’s see-” She tapped her pen eyes scanning the chart and writing stuff down every so often. “Physically, how do you feel? Are you in any pain, and if so, do some places hurt more than others?”

“Yah I have a really bad headache that probably a borderline migraine, my muscles are a little stiff and I have this burning aching pain in my hip that’s making me nauseous” She nodded her head and continued to write a second longer before moving on.

“Okay, next question, mentally how are you feeling? Any particular emotion? Could be depression, loss, anger, just confusion maybe?” She eyed him closely on this one and he had to give himself a second to really think about his mental state. Now that she mentioned it, he almost felt sad… Like something was missing, it felt sort of wrong inside him and he started to get restless. He wanted to get up and go somewhere, but he didn’t know where. Pushing it down he looked up at her calculating and patient stare. He opted on giving her a much more simple and less humiliating answer. 

“I feel a little lonely. Probably just restlessness from being asleep for a while haha” He trailed off. She again just nodded and wrote his answer down. 

“On a scale of one to ten, one being not that much and ten being almost unbearable, how would you rate the strength of this emotion right now?” he was really starting to hate these questions and Sakura could tell as she cast him a sympathetic look. 

“I don’t know uhm, maybe… a five?” He might have been underating it a bit but he didn’t want to seem like a whiney pansy right now. In all honesty, the emotion was unsettling for him. He hadn’t felt a loneliness like this pierce his mind since he had been a kid, alone and hated by everyone. It was different though in that he didn’t feel hated, he just felt like he was missing something, or someone. 

“Okay I think that’s enough for now. I just needed to get a grasp on your mental and physical health. I’ll bring you some water and food. You need to rest a little more and then we can work on getting your muscles working again.”

“Sounds good! By the way, where is Sasuke? Is he okay?” Sakura went stiff at the mention of the black haired boy’s name. 

“Sasuke is okay. He’s been awake for a while now, he has some minor damage to his eyes that’s healing right now. But thankfully nothing is permanent and he should be able to have the bandages removed within a day or two.”

“What happened to his eyes?” Naruto thought maybe it had something to do with the new eye technique the Uchiha had apparently achieved. 

“Again Naruto, I’m sorry but some questions I can’t answer for you. Anyways, you need to rest a bit more before doing anything that involves physical activity. You could damage your body if you aren’t careful” For what seemed like the millionth time that day, Naruto gave a solemn nod seeing there was no room for him to argue with Sakura right now. He just hoped Sasuke was fairing better than him. 

________________

 

Sasuke was not in a good mood right now, then again, he hadn’t been in one for a while. But he was particularly frustrated right now being constrained to this room and unable to see Naruto. Sakura had come in to tell him that Naruto had woken up finally but still needed rest. More than anything though, Naruto needed the truth that was currently being withheld from the blonde. And right now the only one who could explain things to his Imprint, was himself. 

Aside from this, there was also the fact that Naruto’s mentality would begin to suffer from being separated from the Uchiha for too long. It would start at first with a feeling of fear or emptiness and amplify into full blown separation anxiety. He had even read some records in the estate that claimed an Imprint could literally go insane if kept from their partner for too long. Despite his numerous attempts to explain this and all but begging his teammates to at the least let him in the same room as Naruto for a few minutes, he was shot down every time. 

They didn’t know what they were dealing with, but he did. Through the darkness cast by the bandages over his eyes, he could already feel deep inside that clenching of anxiety. If he was starting to feel the effects, Naruto was already much further along in this struggle. He understood they only wanted to protect the blonde boy, not fully understanding what Sasuke had done to him that caused all of this. But that boy was his now, his to talk to, to hug, touch... That pang of anxiety shook his insides again causing air to escape his lips in a thick huff. 

He jerked his head in the direction he heard a door open, tilting his head up and catching a whiff of Naruto’s scent on who he was sure was Sakura. He couldn’t glare in his current condition, so he opted for grunting in his throat and turning away to express his displeasure. 

“How are you feeling Sasuke” Sakura said with genuine care in her voice. Too bad he didn’t care for her compassion if she was in his way of the only thing he wanted right now. 

“I’d be better if you’d bring me what belongs to me” He growled out. He heard Sakura cluck her tongue at his crudeness. 

“Naruto isn’t an object to be owned, he doesn’t BELONG to you.” Sasuke did feel a twinge of guilt for referring to his blonde as such. So he turned his head halfway in the direction of Sakura to continue talking. 

“You are correct, he isn’t an object, his value could not be replaced by anything so simple. However, you are wrong in one aspect. He IS mine, he bears my mark on his body, though I don’t know why it ended up being him of all people, I think I’m starting to understand more and more throughout the days. But my warning still stands, the longer you keep him away from me, the worse his mentality will deteriorate. If you care about him, then you need to let me care for him. I’m already starting to feel the anxiety of separation, he holds my imprint meaning that he will be feeling the effects worse by now. Even if he is too proud to admit it. Did you ask the questions I gave you?” 

There was a long pause as Sasuke waited quietly for the pink haired girls reply “Yes I did”

“Physical?” 

“Pain at the marking sight, he described it as a burning ache, also a headache but that is more than likely from the strain on his body”

He nodded “Mental?”

“Overall, he seems fine, when I asked him to give me words that describe how he feels in his head right now, he told me lonely. I asked for a scale of one to ten and he gave me five. That isn’t too bad.”

Sasuke arched his brow under the bandage, he had no idea how Sakura could be so smart and simple minded at the same time. “Answer me this Sakura, when has Naruto ever been completely honest about how he feels when it comes to emotions and even physical pain at times?”

“He… usually underates it to not make people worry for him” She may not be too helpful but at least she wasn’t a complete idiot. He hummed his approval at her answer. 

“Which means, We can guess that it is at least two levels above what he gave you. Hell the fact that he admitted to an emotion such as that at all, considering his personality, is shocking already. He’ll start becoming mentally unstable. It presents small at first, he might start crying all of a sudden, or get really angry. He’ll close himself off and retract into his mind until he knows I am with him. Is this a risk you are really willing to take just because you don’t know everything about the subject yet?” 

He heard a sigh escape her lips and had to stop himself from smirking, he had won. “I’ll take you to him this evening, you can stay with him tonight. Eventually, we’ll have to start making our way back to Konoha so it is best if both of you are capable of traveling the distance. If you hurt him in any way though Sasuke, I will punch you so hard in the face, bandages on your eyes will be the least of your worries.” 

“Hn” was his only response. He had no intention of hurting the blonde. But he did have intentions of exploring his handiwork on that toned body and perhaps a bit more. Of course his top priority would still be making sure Naruto was truly feeling okay. After his Sharingan had imprinted on him, it was as if switched in his head flipped on. He knew a lot of things he didn’t know before, even more than from the scrolls, and he would be lying if he said he wasn’t eager to put them to the test. This would be a learning experience for the both of them. He would wait patiently for now until night fell. 

____________________

 

As it began to grow darker outside, Sasuke’s room grew colder. He had remained in the same spot for most of the day aside from exercising a little and eating. His restlessness grew even more frustrating as he waited quietly for Sakura to walk into his room and take him to his blonde. When the door finally clicked open he couldn’t help himself from standing immediately. He felt Sakura’s small hand wrap around his wrist to guide him through the long halls. When they stopped and Sakura opened another door, he had to hold back a moan at the strong smell of the blonde that assaulted his nose. 

“Sakura?” Naruto questioned and the Uchiha felt like that voice he had always thought of as annoying was the best sound in the world right now. 

“Hi Naruto, I brought someone to keep you company tonight.” He could hear the smile in her voice and knew she was trying to prepare the blonde for his entry, but right now he could care less as he shoved her out of the way to walk into the room. Naruto’s breath hitched and seemed to stutter when he tried to inhale again. 

“S-Sasuke?” His blonde questioned.

“Sakura, you can leave us now.” Sasuke voiced deeply It wasn’t a request and they both knew it too. 

“Okay, remember what I said Sasuke. I mean it” with that she turned and left. The Uchiha walked over to where he heard Naruto’s heavy breathing and reached his hand out feeling a soft cheek with scarred indentions. He felt Naruto chewing the inside of his cheek from the way the skin moved on the outside and pinched him a little causing a hiss to erupt from the blonde’s mouth. “Don’t do that” the Uchiha ordered, knowing full well Naruto would feel compelled to listen to his words. He was the Alpha male in this thing and he’d make sure his blonde remembered it. 

“Sasuke, your eyes, are they okay?” Naruto questioned, pushing the Uchiha boy’s comment to the side for now, more than likely too tired to argue.

“They are fine” he replied, proving it by ripping the bandage off his head, he squinted a little, struggling to adjust to the lighting. He stared at Naruto sitting on the bed in front of him and took notice how worn out he looked. Sasuke frowned his disapproval knowing it shouldn’t have been allowed to get this far. Without thinking, He took the bandage that had been stretched over his eyes moments ago and placed it over Naruto’s own much to his frustration. 

“W-what are you doing Sasuke, this isn’t funny take this thing off. There is nothing wrong with MY eyes but maybe there is something wrong with YOUR brain.”

When the blonde went to take it off Sasuke held his wrists in his own hands stopping the action. “Leave it on, there may be nothing wrong with your eyes but there is no doubt you need to keep them closed for a bit. It will help with your headache.” Naruto grumbled but complied. 

“It’s going to be weird talking to you blindfolded Teme” Naruto laughed, a part of Sasuke was upset that Naruto wasn’t taking this as seriously as he’d like. But at the same time he knew that Naruto was completely oblivious right now and all he probably felt was that his emotions were out to get him. 

“There is another reason why I want you to keep it on Naru.” He paused testing out the nickname and not seeing any disapproval from Naruto’s face, just curiosity.

“Which is?” the blonde questioned.

“No one has been completely honest with you as of late. There is a lot of things going on right now that you are unaware of. I’m going to clear some stuff up so first I want to show you something, but not before I see it for myself.”

“Okaay, you’re starting to make a little nervous Sasuke…” Sasuke felt protectiveness surge over him. A new emotion he was not used to feeling. 

“Don’t be afraid Naruto, I am the one person in this world who you should never be afraid of. You are going to be fine” He looked down at the dazed face the blonde was making and notice the clenching of Naruto’s jaw as he processed those words. 

“Lay down, I’m going to take the bandages on your hips off” Sasuke ordered. Naruto complied, though, not without a second of hesitation. 

“Sakura said I had some sort of burn or something like that” he told Sasuke. 

“I guess you could call it a burn… but it’s more complicated than that. It is more of a mark, more of an Imprint than a burn per say.” Sasuke tried his best to explain without giving Naruto too much anxiety. He lifted the blonde’s lose fitted grey T-shirt and pulled down the sweatpants off his hips as well. When he reached for the boxers, Naruto stopped his actions with his own hands. 

“Woah Sasuke, a little too much.” Naruto said nervously. 

Sasuke growled at Naruto stopping his current task and swatted the hands away, he grabbed Naruto’s wrists again and placed them on the pillow by his head. “Don’t move your hands. Keep them right there.” You could hear the warning undertones in Sasuke’s voice of a promise to make them stay there if Naruto didn’t follow what the Uchiha had told him. The blonde swallowed loudly as Sasuke took the last piece of fabric off. 

“The bandages go under your hips, It’s pretty hard to access them if your clothes are in the way. It’s not like it’s something I haven’t seen before. So relax.” Honestly, Sasuke wasn’t trying to get Naruto aroused right now. He just wanted to see what his mark looked like etched into the tanned skin.

He reached a confident hand to the edge of the self-sticking bandage and it made a soft velcro-like noise as he began to unravel it. Pushing his hands under Naruto’s hips to make the bandage fall from around his body. He began to see pink, irritated skin before the peak of red that was at the top of the crest. When the full image was exposed to his eyes, he bit back a moan of satisfaction with how well it showed up on the tanned flesh. Naruto swallowed hard and visibly shivered under him at the exposure to air. 

Sasuke wondered if the area was more sensitive because of the marking. To test it out he traced his index finger around the outline of it and a gasp escaped the blonde’s lips, followed by a light blush on his face. Sasuke’s lips twitched upward a little bit as he imagined all of the things he could do to bring pleasurable torture to Naruto right now. He restrained himself, reaching his hand out to grab Naruto’s wrist and yank him forwards roughly, causing said boy to fall into his chest. Naruto was quick to retract his body and compose himself to the Uchiha’s displeasure.

He gave a gentle caress to the soft skin on the caramel colored wrist and stood taking Naruto with him. They now stood in front of a floor length mirror at the side of the large space, mostly used by guest’s to check their attire before events or to make sure all of their gear was properly placed before missions. Tonight it would serve a different purpose for the two ninja who would be occupying the room. 

Sasuke placed Naruto ahead himself so he was standing behind the blonde and stealthily caressed his side in a way that made it seem like an accidental touch. The black haired boy looked up into his own reflection and admired the beautiful body of the one who stood in front of him. He couldn’t help the hum of appreciation that escaped his throat this time and Naruto flinched against him.

“What have you all been hiding from me! I swear Sasuke if you don’t take this thing off right now I will do it myself.” Naruto was getting impatient and defensive. Sasuke let the shouting in his ear go this time because he understood Naruto was scared right now and the Uchiha boy had basically just told him all of his closest friends had been doing nothing but lie to him the whole day. 

“I’ll take it off, you just need to promise me you won’t freak out and jump to conclusions on your own without hearing what I have to say.” He spoke smoothly and low in Naruto’s ear. He felt soft blonde hair brush his cheek in a nod. With that he brought his right hand up to run over the cloth covering Naruto’s eyes. In one slow movement he slid the bandage up off of his head and tossed it to the side. 

Naruto opened his eyes almost as soon as the material hit the floor. Sasuke watched him trace the length of his own body before they rested on the mark at his hip. The blue gaze widened a fraction in shock and though he had told the boy not to come to his own conclusions, Naruto burst before Sasuke had a chance to say anything. “What the fuck Teme! You tattooed me while I was asleep?! That’s fucked up even for you. And what the hell is with th…” Sasuke’s hand came back around and slapped over the mouth tightly. Naruto glared at him through the mirror, instinctively bringing his own hands up to grab the black haired boy’s .

“I told you not to rush to conclusions Naruto, I did not tattoo you while you were asleep. Such childish things don’t suit me. This mark-” He ran his hand over the imprint much more harshly than the gentle caress he gave it before. Naruto jumped and snapped his eyes closed in shock, letting out a loud, almost pained groan at the harsh treatment. “Is the result of an involuntary ability my clan has with our Sharingan.” 

Naruto reopened his eyes and tried to speak, the Uchiha hesitated a second before removing his hand. “You better fucking explain this, is this supposed to be some kind of demented joke? I’m not even an Uchiha so why the hell would I want YOUR clan’s symbol on my body?” Sasuke got a little angry at the insult to not only his clan, but also to his mark on the boy’s body. 

“It means you are mine.” he said hardly Naruto’s mouth opened and closed in fury, words not able to convey his emotions right now. 

“I may be a lot of things Uchiha Sasuke, but I am NOT yours.” The blonde pinned him with a glare which Sasuke returned.

Sasuke had, had enough of being nice, he was starting to lose his patience. He took large steps towards Naruto who tried to back away and tripped. He would have fallen on his ass if Sasuke hadn’t wrapped a hand around his back and held him onto his own body. Naruto was still too weak to perform an jutsu, so he opted for banging his fists on the Uchiha boy’s chest. 

Sasuke ignored it and grabbed Naruto’s jaw forcing him to look into his eyes, his sharingan already blaring from fury. All he had to do was will Naruto to calm down and the blonde’s arms began to lose their strength before resting between their two forms. He was breathing heavy and frustration caused his eyes to glisten with tears he refused to let fall. 

“If you give me a chance to explain things, you will feel better. Even if you don’t, like it or not you are mine now” Sasuke leaned in until his lips ghosted over the blonde boy’s own “for life”. The little energy Naruto still had had finally dissipated from his body and he went limp against Sasuke who held up his weight and lifted him to place him on the bed. Naruto just laid there staring at the canopy top of the bed tracing the cloth lines. So Sasuke took this as a silent opening for him to speak. 

“Look, I didn’t expect this to happen, and definitely hadn’t expected it under these circumstances. Though, now that I think back to it, the signs were all there, I just refused to believe in them. I thought if I could push them away that something like this could never transpire. My intention was never to harm you, and physically I’ve been trying to keep you safe, but mentally, I feel like I’ve been damaging you.” Sasuke paused for a minute to see if Naruto wanted to say anything, he’d rather he got it out now than interrupt him. Nothing. So he continued. 

“Remember when I came back, I said I was looking for something of mine that was important to me? Well it was a piece of information that Itachi had told me was important before he died. There was a scroll, it detailed of a story, of Madara and Hashirama. You see, long ago, they were friends, as close as any two people can be. When Madara reached a certain… point of maturity, his sharingan recognized Hashirama as his partner. But more than that, he saw him as his, body and soul. It’s referred to by my clan as a ‘Sharingan Imprint’. As I’ve understood it, when the mangekyou sharingan is trained on this person that matches you, it leaves a mark. Naruto, you hold my mark on your body. This binds you to me.”

Finally Naruto spoke “So what then, You are like my soulmate or something?” Sasuke grimaced at the stupid theatrical word. 

“If you want to call it that… I know you are not pleased with this, but I know you have feelings for me Naru. Or have you forgotten the way you felt when I left Konoha, the way you feel when I’m not there, and when I am there. The way your body reacted to me even before the Imprint. The way I am making you feel right now, just by being next to you.” Sasuke’s voice went from hard to soft and husky towards the end. He got closer to Naruto and caged the boy under his body on the bed. 

_____________________________

 

Naruto finally met his gaze, eyes softened, Sasuke hovered his lips over Naruto’s ear. “Or shall I remind you?” Naruto stopped breathing and closed his eyes at the feeling, Sasuke’s lips were so close to a sensitive spot on his neck. When Sasuke sucked on that spot right below his ear, the blonde’s arms instinctively reached for something to latch onto, and that something was Sasuke’s shirt. He groaned at the assault to his neck and began squirming knowing there was going to be a really dark bruise there tomorrow. 

He couldn’t help the quiet moan that escaped his lips and Sasuke took this as permission to keep going. Naruto felt his exposed member growing harder against Sasuke, and more uncomfortable by the second. He nearly lost it when Sasuke ground his own clothed hardness down on the blonde. “Sa-su-ke” He ground out, shocked by the desperation and weakness in his voice. “Mn?” Sasuke hummed out, “Something you want Naru?” Naruto wanted to punch the bastard, but he had no room for any more emotions in his slowly deteriorating mind. 

Sasuke began kissing down his neck and chest, pausing briefly in his pursuit to ghost his breath over each of Naruto’s perked nipples and give them a teasing lick. Naruto arched his back wanting more. Sasuke smirked against his stomach before trailing his tongue over the symbol ingrained into Naruto’s hip. The blonde almost came just from that feeling alone. It sent heat through his body and straight into his now leaking member. Sasuke then looked up at Naruto who looked down at him with glazed over eyes. The Uchiha was hovering right over his cock and it was the hottest thing he ever saw. Sasuke’s dark eyes pinning him down with authority and lust, equally dark hair tousled from their actions. 

“If you want something, you have to tell me.” Sasuke was teasing him, and Naruto was not in the mood for it. Or perhaps he was too much in the mood for it. He knew Sasuke was trying to further his dominance over him, his pride wouldn’t let him utter any words. Sasuke tsked at this.

“Perhaps you want me to stop then? Leave you hot and leaking all over yourself?” Naruto’s cock jerked at those words and hit Sasuke’s smooth cheek causing a moan to erupt from his body at the contact. “What do you want me to say bastard?” Naruto forced his voice to steady. 

“I want you to beg. Beg for me Naruto.” The first sentence of Sasuke’s comment was suggestive, the second was a command. Naruto was beginning to think he was a masochist because the Uchiha ordering him to basically give himself to him was making him slip further and further away from reality. He swallowed his pride and hiccuped slightly when his mouth opened. 

“P-please ‘Suke, please put me in your mouth. I want to cum and…” He didn’t know what spurred him to say his next words “and know it was you who made me lose myself”

Sasuke growled and took Naruto’s head in his mouth, sucking hard and hollowing his cheeks before taking the rest of it in down to the hilt. Naruto tossed his head back and moaned so loud he was sure all of Suna had heard him. The blonde reached to latch onto Sasuke’s hair and gave the black locks a gentle tug. The Uchiha groaned in appreciation and the vibrations were sent down Naruto’s shaft. Sasuke’s tongue worked around his cock, every time he came up he’d swirl it around the tip and tease the underside as he sunk back down, swallowing around it. 

“Sasuke, I’m gonna…”

Sasuke came up off him with a pop and Naruto whimpered at the loss “Let go Naruto, give yourself to me”. He took Naruto in his mouth and sucked hard with it pushing back into his throat, coming back up and grazing his teeth carefully over the head with just enough pain to spur the pleasure and grabbed Naruto by the hip, pressing his thumb into his mark on Naruto’s body. This was enough to send Naruto falling over the edge. Naruto screamed and was at the complete mercy of his orgasm that ripped through him and shot thick ropes of cum down Sasuke’s throat. 

The Uchiha swallowed all of it and rose himself up off of Naruto who was now panting and on the verge of falling asleep, but fighting it. “Sleep” Sasuke told him. Naruto looked up into Sasuke’s eyes “W-what about you, you’re still...?” Sasuke couldn’t help the upturn of his lips that Naruto was caring about him even as he was about to pass out.   
“Idiot, I’ll be fine. If it really make you feel that bad, we can say you owe me one” Naruto laughed a little at that and his laugh faded out as his eyes began to close. Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto and pulled his back into his own chest. Naruto’s last thought was of how warm, safe, and complete he felt. Maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as he was thinking it would be.


End file.
